To The End
by gigglybearsyndrome
Summary: This is Draco's and his friend's POV during their 6th and 7th year. They lead a typical pureblood life; parties, murders, lies and sex. In the end, would Draco ever forgive himself for hurting his one true love or would he just put a wand to his head?
1. Character Introduction

**To The End**

By xVaMpIrExMoNkEyx

Characters :

Draco Malfoy

Delilah Malfoy

Lucius Malfoy

Narcissa Malfoy

Avalyna Lilith Gizelle Garnier

Jacques Garnier

Lilith Garnier

Phillipe Garnier

Lyra Lucianna Lestrange

Rudolphus Lestrange

Bellatrix Lestrange

Kyra Karinna Lestrange

Pyro Ricardo Lestrange

Blaise Zabini

Maria Zabini

Nathaniel Zabini

Veronica Zabini

Vera Evelia Estella Bellmont

Ophicius Bellmont

Evangeline Bellmonnt

Evelia Bellmont

Brendon Trotter

Penelope Trotter

John Trotter

Genevieve Trotter

Daniel Rosseau

Firmin Rosseau

Emmeline Rosseau

A/N : I have always put careful thought into names that I cast for my characters so most of the names have special meanings that contributes to the characters personality. I have a lot of OC's in this stories, if you haven't noticed. Do read on and review. Constructive criticism is welcome!


	2. One

**One**

The weather was cold and dark. The strong wind hitting the windows and making the tree branches look violent. It rained lightly and a distant echo of thunder could be heard. The Malfoy Manor with it's eerie silver glow looks scary in a magnificent way.

A certain 17 year old sat down at the edge of his bed, looking at his feet. His cold grey eyes lost their sparkle rimmed with dark circles. His usual healthy pale skin looks grey and dead. He sighed, thinking of the 17 years he has spent.

"What has this life become…? I lost my home to the darkest wizard of the century, I've lost my sister, I've lost the true love of my life,…..I've…lost…my life."

He scowled at his own thoughts and averted his eyes to the large balcony doors. The rain isn't helping anything when it got heavier. It's been a few months since the death of Albus Dumbledore. His last words still haven't ceased to give him unpleasant dreams,..maybe never leaving him,. He shook the thought off and at the corner of his eyes, a photo caught him eye. He look over to his bed side table to see a photo of him and his beloved having a good time at a party.

A sudden rush of hotness pricked his eyes, tears threatening to fall. He tried will all energy he has left to stop them from flowing, but failed miserably. A drop of tear fell down his cold face and onto the black marble floor below.

" What have I done? You don't deserve this…" he whispered to himself.

More tears poured out of his eyes, the dim light eluminating his face. He tried to wipe off the tears with his hands but more of it came flowing down. He hasn't cried this much since he lost his dear sister. Just thinking of the lost of his sister made it even more depressing.

He thought about an idea for a while, It's a convincing one, easy plan which instantly make all his worries disappear. After a moment of dead silence and hard consideration, he stood up and look out of the transparent doors.

" Wonderful scenery.."

He smiled and laughed at his own sarcastic remark and thought about how his little plan would change everything. He walked over to the balcony doors and went through it, standing in the heavy cold rain. He took out his wand from his robes. The violent wind through his white-blonde hair, a loud thunder echoed in the dark misty evening. He laughed even more when a second echo of thunder was heard. The rain and wind was getting stronger and colder by every second that passes by. He laughed as if it was his last. He would have his last laugh. He controlled himself from laughing like a mad man and slowly put his wand to the side of his head. His heart beating fast, his breathe shallow, his brain throbbing, the rain falling, the wind blowing. His sudden laughter was now muffled cries of help. He tried hard not to cry, but they just keep rolling down his ghostly handsome face. He has no choice, it's this or everybody else. The thought about the good memories he had over his 17 years of life came flooding back and a smile grew on his face, His last one. He took a deep breath and look at the last scenery he would ever look at.

"AVADA KEDAV –"

He was in the middle of committing his own murder when he heard a loud shriek coming from behind him. He recongised it as his mother's. He whipped around and his mother instantly wrapped her right arms around him and the other trying to lower his wand. She sobbed hard into his shoulder and pleaded in between her muffled cries. Eventually, he slowly lowered his wand to his side and watched as the cold grey sky turns darker by the second.

" I'm sorry I scared you mother…." He whispered into her ear, trying to keep his voice steady.

They stood there for a moment, their arms around each other, crying silently. When she realized they were standing in a middle of a raging storm, she let go of him and led her son inside his bedroom. She shut the doors closed with a swift movement of her fingers.

She dried them both and sat down next to him on the bed.

" I'm sorry your father and I have to drag you into all this, Draco." She said sincerely, her tears still pouring.

She wiped them off furiously and turned to look into his cold eyes.

" We never thought it could end up this way…" she continued.

Her tears continued to flow down her beautiful porcelain like face. Her signature blonde hair in a messy bun.

" Dra-"

She was cut off by him when he put his index finger to her lips. He took his mothers hand in his and looked back into her eyes.

" Mother…" he whispered.

" ..you shouldn't be sorry. We're not seers who could predict the future and I understand that. Things didn't go as planned and …" he trailed off as a tear fell down his cheek.

" I think I should be the one apologizing. That is all, mother and I'm really sorry for scaring you that way. It was a very juvenile and foolish act. I shouldn't have done that to you and especially father." He finished off.

He wiped the tears off her face and gave him the warmest smile he could afford to pull off that moment. He wasn't really in the mood to talk anymore. He just needs his time alone now. His mother nodded slowly and looked down at the linoleum.

" There's a meeting downstairs. We have to go. " she said slowly, still not looking at him and standing up.

He could see a hint of tiredness and sickness in her eyes. She sighed again and gave him a sorry look before leaving the room. He shoved his wand into his robe and scowled at the picture. He head downstairs to find other Death Eaters already seated into the Malfoy' s dining room turned meeting room. He took a seat next to his father and noticed a female body suspended in mid air above them. He grimaced slightly when the body looks a little familiar.

The door opened with a sudden bang and all heads turned towards the new comer. All of them stood up and looked down at their feet as an act of respect to the Dark Lord himself. The cloaked figure glided over to his seat in the center of the room and sat down before motioning his followers to follow. Draco sat as ordered but never shifted his eyes from his feet. He always have great respect to this man, or rather monster now, but these days, there's nothing but fear and disgust towards him. At first, Draco always thought that the Dark Lord was a hero, a saviour, an idol, an icon but now he's just a cruel, heartless and yes, this is an understatement, evil man. There are no words in the dictionary precise enough to define this monsters' evil. He left none of his enemies alive. Not a living, innocent soul. His presence could always be felt. A cold and dark pitiless aura is always there to haunt you.

The door suddenly flew open again and again, all heads turned to face the Snape and Yaxley. They provided the Lord of Potter's movement. Suprisingly, the Lord asked for his father's wand after a while. The clear shocked expression on Lucius Malfoy' s face was priceless. He hesitantly and reluctantly handed over his wand to the Lord. They were in a state where they thought that the Lord would give his wand in return for his father's wand but they were dead wrong.

" Give you my wand, Lucius? " the wide-eyed moster asked, surprised .

An echo of snickering was heard in the room. Draco kept looking down at his feet, at the corner of his eyes, he could tell his mother was not liking this at all.

" I have given you your liberty, Lucius, is that not enough for you? But I have noticed that you and your family seem less than happy of late … what is it about my presence in your home that displeases you, Lucius? "

" Nothing – nothing, my Lord! "

" Such lies, Lucius …"

The soft yet cruel and malicious voice rang and echoed inside the dark room. After countless rounds of insulting his family and more "business" talk, the Lord finally revealed the identity of the suspended body. His "buddy" he called the body. It was Professor Charity Burbage, Professor of Muggle Studies. Draco's breathing became more shallow as he slowly looked up into the eyes of the prisoner and soon to be dead prisoner. He quickly look back at his feet before a booming voice boomed into every corner of the room.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!!! "

A flash of blidingly green light instantly illuminated the room. The motionless corpse crashed down onto the table. Several of the Death Eaters leapt back into their chairs in shock with startled expression on their faces. Draco found himself on the floor, his palms and forehead was sweaty. He felt an urge to puke but he managed to control himself.

" Dinner, Nagini. " said the Lord softly. The Lord's pet slithered off his shoulders and swayed onto the table for his regular dish. Fresh humans.


	3. Two

From this chapter on (till I say so), this will be a flashback of Draco's 6th year in Hogwarts. 

**Two**

The brick wall unfolded in front of the two Malfoy's and they stepped out of the Leaky Cauldron into Diagon Alley. Draco Malfoy is 16. He is young, handsome, and _desirable._ What more does he want? He has all the galleons, the luxury of a very _giving _girlfriend, and pretty much the whole Slytherin house under him,..well, except for the 7th years and the professors of course…for now. What else? He wants his freedom of course! Yes, I know, that's what most teens say these days but can't he at least do his back-to-school shopping on his own _without_ his mother! That wasn't a question by the way, that's a demand. He _16_ and his mother, Narcissa treats his like he's still learning to count! Now, now, don't get me wrong, Draco loves his mother with all his heart but sometimes, a boy just needs to venture out on his own.

As he sulked behind his mother as they made their way to Madamme Malkins (his mother insisted he get new robes). Passing by the shops, he noticed the ice-cream parlor was closed. It used to be crowded everyday with customers sitting, eating and talking. When he passed by Ollivanders, the usual head of white hair wasn't visible like it used to be. He shook the thought off and insisted they probably went on a holiday. _Probably._

They stepped into the shop and his mother went to talk with the plumpy Malkins lady while he poured over the racks of robes. When the talk finished, the Malkins lady started talking measurement on a dashing new robe that his mother has picked out.

"..so now I can't even pick out my own clothes." He muttered under his breath with rolled eyes.

The lady started pinning the over-sized robe and constantly she would prick his skin with the pins.

"…blasted old lady." He thought, scowling.

He kept in temper in control as more pins prick his skin.

" Watch where your sticking that pin, will you!!" he bellowed angrily and his temper rising.

He strode over to the floor length mirror and examined himself with the robes.

"_Per fect..just PERFECT!"_ he shouted mentally as he saw the Golden Trio.

" If you're wondering what's the smell is, mother, a mudblood just walked in." he snide, his cold gray eyes narrowing.

The Malkins lady scurried from behind the racks and lectured him about his 'language' for a while but he just ignored her. Potty and Weasel drew their wands and pointed it at him. At first, Draco was taken aback but the second later, he kept his cold face locked. He wasn't surprised really, these boys are very very _sensitive _beings. The mudblood was behind them looking a tid tad nervous. It took a while for him to notice that she has a blacken eye. He smirked and glared at her.

" Who blacken you eye, Granger? I would like to send them flowers. " he said, smirking.

" That's quite enough. " the Malkins lady said sharply.

Narcissa strolled out from behind the racks and look at Potty. Her eyes narrowing his his.

" Put those away." She ordered.

" If you attack my son again, I shall ensure that it is the last thing you ever do." She added coldly, her expression vacant.

Draco loved his mother as always but he **is **16 for Merlins sake! He can fight off his enemies on his own! He was furious inside, but he kept his temper in check.

Potty took a step closer to his mother, his wand still high. He restrained himself from hexing the light out of him.

" Going to get a few Death Eater pals to do us in, are you? " he said, arrogantly.

Draco restrained more of himself and clutched the robe was was still wearing. As the row continued, he kept himself restrained and quiet.

" Wow… look at that … he's not here now! So why not have a go? They might find you a double cell in Azkaban with you loser of a husband! "

With that, Draco couldn't take it anymore. He took out his wand and was about to the step closer when he stepped on his over-long robe. Weasel laughed loudly

" Don't you dare talk to my mother like that, Potter! " he snarled.

" It's all right, Draco." Narcissa said, her pale and slender fingers on his shoulders.

" I expect Potter will be reunited with dear Sirius before I am reunited with Lucius. " she simply said.

Potter raised his wand higher at the mention of the name Sirius. He glared at Potter and the Malkins lady bent towards him and stared pinning again.

" I think this left sleeve should come up a little bit more, dear let me just – "

" Ouch!! " he bellowed, angry and annoyed. He slapped her hand away and glared at her.

" Watch where you're putting your pinks, woman! Mother, I don't think I want these anymore. " he said while pulling the robe the robe over his head and throwing the robe at the Malkins lady,

" You're right Draco. I know what kind of scum shops here.. We'll do better at Twilfitt and Tatting's. " she replied, glancing at the mudblood as she spoke. She walked passed them left the shop with Draco behind her, not forgetting to _bump_ into Weasel as hard as he could.

They walked in silence to the next robe shop. His mother pulled up her robes hood as high as she could. At the corner of his eyes, he could see her eyes welling up. He took her hand in his and kissed her hand. This was obviously because of his father. _Bloody Potter._

" Mother, father is allright. " he whispered to her.

He put his arm around her reaasuringly. He let go of her hand and continued walking. Lucius Malfoy was a never a loving man. He was cold as stone. He was emotionless to be exact. He mentally kicked himself for thinking of his father like that. He was distracted with his own thoughts to hear his mother's whisper.

" If only you knew….."


	4. Three

**Three**

" Guess who ?! " a giddy voice whispered into his ear.

Her hands smelt of strawberries and he knew exactly who it was. Not in the mood to be playful, especially around his mother, he uncovered his eyes and kissed her hand like the gentlemen he is. He look up to see the one and only Vera Bellmont, official girlfriend.

" Vera. How lovely it is to see you again." Narcissa said, cheerfully. Only Draco knows his mother's tone was a fake. Narcissa has been going through a lot since Lucius was shipped off to Azkaban.

" ALL ABOARD!!" a loud male voice echoed through Platform 9 ¾.

Draco gave his mother a pleading look and then faced Vera again. He sighed and slowly inhaled before exhaling.

" I think we better get going, Vera. " he said, not taking his eyes off his mother's sad blue eyes.

" It's always a pleasure to see you, Mrs Malfoy." Vera said, politely.

Draco let of Vera's hand and went to hug his mother before kissing her cheek. He gave his mother one last look and turned on his heel. He took a few steps forward before glancing over his shoulder.

" Be safe. " he mouthed at her.

He turned back towards the train and climbed onto it. Why does he need to worry? His mother can't be lonely. She's got her society friends! …well, phony ones that is. They traveled through the train in order to find am empty compartment or one that has their usual friends, or rather "goons" for Vera, in it. They were still finding the other when the Golden Trio were walking towards them from an opposite direction. Nobody made any angry moves or said anything, Draco ignored them completely but Vera didn't. As she was passing Granger, she put out her leg and Granger tripped, falling to the trains floor with a loud thud. All of their narrowed eyes now stared wide-eyed at the fallen figure. Draco chuckled and laughed with Vera.

" Mudbloods…tsk, tsk, tsk. They can't even walk without falling. Sad isn't it, Vera dear? " he snided, smirking.

" Drakie..it isn't sad…" Vera dramatically pausing. She made an innocent face and looked at Draco.

Vera's always has this bitchy, high-pitched and baby talk-ish voice. At first, everyone thought she was just faking it but after a while, her voice is natural. _Ironic._ With her answer, Draco raised an eyebrow confusingly.

" Then what is it? " he asked, confused.

Vera only smiled but the second you blinked, she gave you her full Slytherin trademark smirk and glanced over that the trio, eying Granger coldly.

" It's DEVESTATING! Not SAD! _DEVESTATING!! _ Horribly DEVESTATING!!" she blurted out loud enough for at least 5 compartments away from where they were standing. She then faked a faint into Draco's catching arms.

They laughed together and watched as Weasel's ears went red. He always does that when he's angry or annoyed. Draco been noticing that to use as one of his weapons.

" If you two open those pot- " Weasel said when he was cut off by Draco.

" What? Turn us into orange lice so we can suffer in that lice nest you call you hair? I don't think so, Lice Boy, " Draco snapped back at him.

" I promise you – " Potty was about to hex the butt of the two when a familiar voice interrupted them.

" Put those wands away or I'll  promise you I'll personally will get you booted off this train, by the order of the prefect. " the voice of Pyro Lestrange ordered.

Draco and Vera instantly turned behind them to see him with his wand raised as well, his prefect badge gleaming in the light. After a moment of sheer intensity, the stunned Granger got up and pulled away Potty and Weasel, whispering to them.

As they walked away, Potty mouthed over his shoulder, " It's not over." Or something like that at Draco. In reply, Draco just showed him his middle finger. The first years in the compartment beside him blushed and turned to look at their feet when Draco caught them ogling at him. He faced his cousin and smirked.

" Thanks for helping us out, Mr Prefect. That sure will come in handy later in the future. " Draco pointed out.

" All in a days work, Drake. " Pyro replied, patting Draco on the back before leading them to their compartment. The compartment was already filled. Vera burst dramatically into it and smirked at Lyra and Kyra, two of the Lestrange triplets. The other was of course, Pyro.

She took a seat beside Lyra and instantly bombarded Lyra with new gossip. Vera, still hasn't figured out that Lyra wasn't really the type who likes gossiping. The only reason most of them even look at Vera is because of Draco. He would be pretty angry if they treated her like dirt so they made a deal. In front of Draco, they'll act all friendly, but after all that, they'll just treat her the way she deserves it.

" Looks like Mudblood Granger finally convinced her hair _not _to take over the world. " she sneered.

Lyra and Vera both laugh awkwardly before Lyra straighten up and cleared her throat slightly.

" That's wonderful news, _dear_. I can now pass Ancient Runes without having her _mini forest _blocking my view. "

They laughed their awkward laugh again and both looked out of the window. Draco and Pyro has seated themselves and turned to look at the ever _sweet _couple, Kyra and Blaise Zabini engaged in a heaty conversation, or rather make out session. They were practically snogging each other's brains out. They seemed oblivious to their surroundings because Kyra's skirt was hitched up a little. After glancing at that, Pyro instantly looked out of the window with a disgusted look on his face. Draco nodded understandingly.

" Still haven't got used to it? " he questioned carefully.

" What does it look like, Drake ?" he snapped back.

Draco nodded once more and kicked hard at Blaise's leg and he instantly pulled away from her.

" What was – " Blaise yelled breathlessly.

" Ky, Blaise! Long time no see! Where have you two been? Seen any good movies lately? " interrupted Draco cheerfully.

Blaise pulled a face and so did Ky.

" Drake, knock the Mr. Sunshine off. Your sunshine is scorching me. " Ky said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

" Yeah! What do you want anyway? I **know** Mrs Malfoy thought you great manners! I don't think she'd be very happy to see this, you know. " Blaise added, keeping an oblivious tone to his voice.

" Can't you even see me happy for once? I just know what's my dear cousin and best buddy up to! Is that so wrong? Would I get myself thrown into Azkaban for that? " Draco said, surprised and wide-eyed.

Kyra and Blaise exchanged looks.

" What do you want, ferret? " they both asked in unsion, both equally annoyed at his phoniness,

Draco looked at Pyro for help and Pyro just rolled his eyes. _I'll take that as a yes._ Draco wiped his happy face off and looked at them seriously.

" ..are you two _that _slow? " he said, sighing.

" GET A FUCKING ROOM PEOPLE!! That's what I've been trying to say!!!...and don't you talk about my manners like that!! " he yelled at them, furious.

Draco rolled his eyes once again in annoyance. _Oh well, what the heck!_ He then launched at Blaise and wrestled him to the ground. Vera screeched a little and from under there, Draco could definitely see her black laced thong. He lost his concentration and Blaise punched him on the face, not hard enough to make bruises. Lyra rolled her eyes at the foolishness and grabbed her book to read.


	5. Four

( This chapter is a continuation of Chapter Three and it's still a flashback. )

**Four**

Draco kneed Blaise's groin and pushed Blaise off himself. Blaise yelled in pain and clutched his groin before launching on Draco again. He punched Draco in the face again and a strong pull lifted him off Draco.

" Draco, you have too much sugar!! Blaise, you just get a room will you!! You have no idea how _disturbing _it is for me to see your balls float while you snog my **sister!!** " Pyro yelled at them.

Kyra and Blaise flushed red and Blaise pushed down his floaters. Kyra glared furiously at her brother and grabbed Blaise's hand. She stood up and dragged Blaise towards the door. She turned back towards Pyro and threw daggers at him.

" Thank you very much for your utmost _concern_, dear brother. " she said, her words dripping with sarcasm.

" No problem, Ky, my _sweet _sister. " he replied, equally sarcastic.

She scowled and pulled Blaise with her, slamming the compartment door shut till it rattled a little.

" Don't forget to use protection!!! " Draco yelled back at them.

Pyro and Draco look at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter. Lyra and Vera just rolled their eyes at their foolishness and continued what they were doing. This is how it always been. They make fun of each other and later, they just laugh at it. The compartment door slid open again. They all thought it was just Blaise coming back for protection but an unfamiliar figure stood there.

" Excuse me, can I sit here? Other compartments are full. " the voice of a female said simply. She had a slight French accent to it.

Draco looked up from the floor to see a girl, about his age standing there. She had flowing dark hair, slightly tanned skin with a pair of stunning green eyes. He quickly stood up and brushed off the dust. He simply gazed at her beauty as everything started to melt away. Pyro was doing the same but just with more intensity. At the sight of the boys, Lyra cleared her throat and the boy's eyes instantly popped back into their sockets. Vera saw this and narrowed her eyes at Draco. She turned to the girl and spoke in a cocky tone.

" Depends. Is your blood pure? " Vera asked her with a raised eyebrow.

" It is and I hope yours is too. " she replied back casually.

Vera pulled back her extended leg to let the girl in. The girl strode into the compartment and sat opposite Pyro.

" Pyro Lestrange. " he introduced himself immediately before extending his hand.

" Nice to meet you, Pyro. Garnier, Avalyna Garnier. " she said, taking his hand. Pyro leaned in to kiss her hand like a gentlemen.

He smiled his crooked smile which most girls find seductive. Draco rolled his eyes in annoyance and looked out of the window. The train has already started moving at a fast pace, they just haven't realized it.

" Pleasures all mine, mademoiselle. " Pyro said in horrible French accent.

Avalyna held back a laugh at his bad impersonation and averted her eyes at Draco.

" Draco Malfoy. " he said extending his hand which she accepted. He kissed it just the way Pyro did it. He looked up too see look into her sparkling emeralds. She turned scarlet and looked at her feet.

" …and I'm Vera Bellmont. _His _girlfriend. " Vera stated dominantly, slithering her arms around Draco's neck protectively.

Avalyna just smiled and looked at Vera and knew exactly what's on Vera's mind.

" Oh course you are. Why would a dashing young man like Draco here be alone? He _deserves_ a young, smart, and attractive girl like yourself. " she said with a genuine smile.

Draco, Lyra and Blaise stifled back a laugh and simply look at Vera for her response.

" Precisely. What would I do without my Drakie? " she replied, oblivious of the sarcasm. She tightened her grip on Draco's neck and pulling him closer.

The girls simply glared at each other before a choking Draco sputtered,

" Yeah..honey, I can't – bre- -..BREATH! " he choked at her death grip.

Pyro and Lyra exchanged looks and snickered at the drama before them. Vera loosen her grip on him but her arms remained. She glared at Draco and narrowed her eyes at Avalyna. He nodded understandingly and look down at his feet.

" I'm Lyra Lestrange. " Lyra said before this could get any further.

They smiled at each other before Avalyna noticed something.

" Are you and Pyro twins, if you don't mind me asking. " Avalyna asked politely, looking from Pyro to Lyra again.

" We're triplets actually. I'm the eldest. We have another sister and Pyro there is the youngest which precisely explains his foolishness. It's a hard job making sure those two stay out of trouble but someone's just gotta do it. " she answered.

There was an awkward silence when Pyro finally broke the silence.

" ..so Ava. Can I call you Ava? Yeah, umm. Where are you from? You don't look like you're from around here. " he asked.

She shifted her eyes from the view out of the window and turned to him, a little shocked.

" Oh, I'm from St. Tropez, France. I use to attend Beauxbatons. My parents decided to move to London this year and yes, you can call my Ava. " she said casually.

" St. Tropez ? Beauxbatons ? I assume you're French. You do have that accent. "

" I'm half French actually. My mother is English. I have an accent? Really? I didn't know that. " she laughed at herself and looked out of the window again.

" Yeah. You do have it. It's kind of..well, cute really. " he blurted out, turning scarlet and looking down at his feet.

" Thank you, Mr Lestrange. " she said, flushing red and looking down at her feet also.

There was another pause as everyone was lost in words.

" Ava, what house do you think you'll be in ? " Lyra asked slowly.

Ava thought for a while before answering her question.

" Slytherin, I guess. If not then I'll probably want to be in Ravenclaw but I don't think I'm that smart. " she shrugged, averting her eyes from the window. Vera narrowed her eyes even more.

" You'll definitely be in Slytherin. You have the traits of one. " Lyra said reassuringly.

" You all are probably all Slytherins then ? "

" Right. Sixth year Slytherins to be exact. " Draco said, surprisingly as he look away from his feet. Vera look at him with a shocked face before making her expression cold again.

" That's wonderful. I'm told I was a sixth year too. " Ava said, perking up.

" That's _wonderful._ " Vera said, sarcastically and rolling her eyes.

Ava got the message and look at the sliding compartment doors. It revealed two Kyra and Blaise. Their clothes seemed slightly dishelved. Blaise sat down beside Ava.

" What do we have here? " he said in a flirtatious voice, checking her out.

Ava look at him as he put his arm on her shoulder. She smirked thoughtfully and put his arm where it belongs again.

" You have a witch named Avalyna Garnier and I'll appreciate it if you put your hands where they belong. " she said smoothly.

Kyra narrowed her eyes like Vera did. She look furious and ready to pouce though she does feel a little better when Ava pushed his arm away.

" Avalyna. That's a beautiful name. Pucker up now, baby. " he said, closing his eyes and pouting before leaning in.

She dodged him perfectly and shifted herself closer to the window.

" BLAISE!! HOW DARE YOU? " Kyra shouted at him, standing up. She left the compartment again with a slam. The door rattled again like it did the first time she left only this time a little harder. _Someone gotta replace that sooner or later. _Blaise stood up and followed Kyra out of the doors.

Ava was left stunned when Lyra's calming voice spoke up.

" The gigolo just now was Blaise Zabini. Sorry about him, he's just messing with you. That boy is never serious and the girl is Kyra, my sister I mentioned earlier. " she explained.

Ava nodded and relaxed a little in her seat. The long train ride went along with a very silent Draco, glaring Vera, flirty Pyro, sophisticated Lyra and Can't – Keep - Our – Hands – Off – Each – Other Kyra and Blaise. _Interesting._


	6. Five

**Five**

Ava stood crowded with little first years, who was like her, waiting to be sorted into their houses. She glanced to the farthest right where the Slytherin table was. She bit her lips anxiously and felt her palms started to sweat. _What if I get sorted into Gryffindor? What if I get sorted into Hufflepuff? Oh jeez, that'll definitely be the second death of me. Father warned me abo-_

" Garnier, Avalyna Lilith Gizelle. " the lady with the long nose said firmly.

She walked up and sat on the stool. The lady placed a ratty old hat onto her head. She grimaced a little, as the hat was well…., well-, downright ugly. Who would actually be caught dead with _that_ thing on ones head? She gained her composure and all of a sudden a booming voice boomed, well duh, a talking ugly hat. What could be better than that? Yeah!

" Ahhhh. French veela. Oui! I like!! " the hat growled.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. _What in the world did I do to deserve?_

" I just traveled half way across the world, rode on a train for at least 6 hours with a jealous pugged girlfriend and hell of a hot male. NOW CAN YOU PLEASE JUST SORT ME AND SHUT UP!!!!" I yelled mentally. _Is that loud enough for him to hear?_

To her astonishment, he actually purred. _Oh boy._

" Feisty. Oui!! Oui!! I like!! " he growled again.

_That's it!! Nobody messes with a cranky me!!! _But before she could contradict physically, the talking hat cleared his throat.

" Look, if you're gonna start with th- "

" SLYTHERIN!!! " the hat roared loud enough for the whole hall to hear.

Ava grinned as the Slytherin table erupted with claps and wolf-whistles.

" We'll meet again mademoiselle. " the hat growled before he was taken off her head.

Ava stood and grimaced when she looked back at the hot in the lady's hand. She quickly made her way to the back of the table where Pyro and the others were already seated. Almost instantly, her black tie was now Slytherin green and silver, her black robed was now laced with green satins for the trimmings and it also adorned the Slytherin crest. Her boots clunked on the hard stone floor as she made her down the table. Heads turned as she walked by. _What? Is there something on my face?_ She asked herself, feeling self – conscious all of a sudden. Pyro emptied a seat for her next to him. She smirked and sat down beside him.

" Judging by the look on your face, … the old hat was hitting on you, wasn't he? " Pyro teased.

Ava nodded and crinkled her nose in disgust. Pyro chuckled and smirked that smirk. _Smirkalicious. Hey! That's a new word. Smirkalicious!!_

" Well… what male wouldn't? …and what lesbian wouldn't. " he finished off awkwardly. _Damn._

She could feel herself turn red and look at the plates. He sounded genuine. Not like when he was in the train.

" I told you you'd be in Slytherin. " Lyra spoke up.

Av looked up from the plate and smiled.

" I was hoping I would. Slytherin seemed to be the only house that _doesn't _have staring zombies. " she said, looking over her shoulders to look at the table behind her. A few eyes turned away quickly when she made eye contact and a few eyes kept glaring.

" Don't worry. They'll wear off soon. The muggle-lovers are just … I don't know. They're just like that when a new student comes in, except for the first years of course. You're the only transfer this term. " Lyra explained, throwing a glare or two at the glaring ones.

Av nodded and food appeared on the table along with a fill of pumpkin juice in her goblet. _This is .. different._ Back in France there were only escargot,damn,… those frog legs and other French food.

She cleared her throat and watched the goblet fill. The others were already pilling food in their plates and chatting, especially Blaise. Vera has her fingers laced with Draco's on the table while Kyra and Lyra were talking about Blaise's eating habits. _He __does __eat quite a lot. OK. A. Lot._

She looked around her surroundings and caught Draco's eyes. He quickly averted his grey's back at Vera. Av raised her eyebrows confusingly scooped a spoonful of what seems like mash potatoes on her plate. _Getting weird._

After the feast, all the students were ushered to their common rooms by prefects and the head students. At a distant, Av could hear a voice calling out for first years and an exchange student. She turned when a hand was on her right shoulders. It was Pyro with his gleaming prefect badge on.

" Aren't you suppose to be on duty? " she questioned.

" Yeah…" he trailed off and took off his badge before shoving it in his pocket.

" … but I don't feel like it. " he finished off simply and shrugging as if he does it everyday.

Av laughed at his laziness and irresponsibility. _Sexy._

" Hey! Guys! I'm gonna ditch the common room and show Miss Newbie here the castle. " he yelled back at the others. The others grunted and nodded understandingly, except for Blaise and Kyra of course. They seemed to be in a rather "passionate" conversation.

" Come on. " he said taking her hand and leaving the crowd. He looked around cautiously often to make sure no one saw them. They rushed through a door and she shut it quietly. She turned to look where she saw and cold air hit her face. She could hear a distant sound of flowing water. He walked deeper outside and the sound was getting clearer and louder.

" This is the Black Lake. Home to the Merpeople and other creatures. You are allowed to swim in it if you want to be molested by the Merpeople. They won't care if they're male or female or if you're male or female. They'll just start touching you and urgh. You get the picture. " he stated, grimacing as he finished. He said it as if he had an experienced of it.

She nodded and looked at him, the disgusted look still on his face.

" You saw it as if you were one of the victims. "

" I was one and I tell you, it _wasn't _pretty. I felt like I was … nevermind. " he shrugged off.

" How did it happen? "

" Blaise and Draco pushed me into the water at first, and then I pulled them in. Basically, all of us got the experience. It was the most _**discusting**_15 minutes of my life after Ky and Ly came to get us out. Those two imbecile's …. " he spat.

They were nearly at the edge now and Av stopped in her tracks, not wanting to go any further. A look of fear on her face.

" .. so, here in Hogwarts you have peverted Merpeople. " _This place couldn't get anymore interesting._

" Nah…I just made that up. " he mused. A sparkle of triumph in his eyes.

Av gasped and slapped his arm.

" You should have seen the look on your face. Priceless. Magnifique! " he said between laughs.

He mocked her expression with a little more drama and sat down under a big tree near the edge of the lake. She sat down beside him and looked at the dark lake. She turned to face him. He was intently looking at the lake ahead. Pyro was the type of guy you'd take home to meet your parents. He was polite, fun to be with, a little innocent looking (eventhough he clearly isn't) _and he's definitely a looker…Shut up Garnier and stop ogling him!!_

" What? Do I have warts on my face? " he said, touching his face anxiously.

" No, silly. There's no warts on your face. " she sheepishly said.

_Smooth._

She turned awkwardly to face the lake. There was a extending silence as both were deep in thought. Av grabbed her boots and took it off, dipping her feet in the lake. The cold water pierced the skin and she shivered slightly. _Too cold._ She intelligently saved herself from freezing and slipped her boots on again.

Without a notice, he slipped off his sweater and gave it to her. She took it and covered her white shirt.

" Thanks. "

The silence rolled in again _and awkward it is._

" So… Py. Can I call you that? I don't know anything about you besides your name. Care telling me about yourself? " she broke the silence.

" Hmmm…well, I'm the youngest child of my parents, Rudolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange. I have two twisted sisters named Lyra and Kyra. I grew up in London and for my 10th birthday I wished and fulfiled my life long dream of swimming in spaghetti. And yes, you can call me Py," He said, his eyes still on the water.

" I'm sorry. I'm not really good at telling people about myself. I guess you just have to find out by yourself." He added shrugging.

" I'm finding out already…" she replied.

" Your turn then." He said, finally taking his eyes off the water.

She thought for a while and looked at him.

" My name is Avalyna Lilith Gizelle Garnier. I'm born to Jacques and Lilith Garnier. I have an older brother named Phillipe. I currently live in London and I used to live in St. Tropez. I do miss the sun there but I guess London is fine too even without the usual sun. For my 10th birthday, I _didn't _wish to swim in spaghetti, instead I asked for a dog. I named him Bitchy. " she said simply.

" Why Bitchy? "

" Let's just say he like's the opposite sex a _lot._ "

" A horny dog. Great. "

The both laughed and Py put his arm around her shoulders, slightly pulling her closer to him. Av was sensing this would happen but she went along with it anyway. She played along and scooted closer to him. She could practically feel his grin growing wider and wider by every centimeter closed.

When they were finally side by side with no gaps, they gazed into each others eye. He leaned in slowly, his warm sweet breath on her face. Her heart was thumping, the butterflies were fluttering like crazy and her legs were jelly. Just before his lips were pressed on hers, she pushed him in the chest. He collapsed on the grass.

" What was that for?? " he asked, startled.

" For scaring me about the whole perverted Merpeople thing."

" Oh, that…yeah, well, I'm a good actor am I ? "

" Quite."

They laughed looked back at the lake. Py stood up and extended his hand to help her up. She slapped it away and pulled herself onto her feet. She raised an eyebrow and smirked.

They walked back inside the castle in total silence. The common room wasn't far from where they were. They went through the entrance wall and down on the couch. There weren't many in the common room.

" Orchideous. " he muttered with his wand out. A crimson rose appeared in his hand. He handed it to her and smiled.

" For you, my lady. "

" Thank you. " she mumbled back idiotically, unabled to hide her blush.

She brought it to her nose and inhaled the scent of the full-bloomed rose.

"So much for the tour eh? " he asked.

" It's okay. It's getting late anyway." She said said, yawning.

" Oh, the girls dorm is up those stairs on the right." He notified her.

She nodded calmly and got to her feet.

" I think I'm going now."

" So am I. "

He stood up and nodded. He walked her to the right case of stairs and she hesitated to go up.

" Thanks for being so so nice to me today. I really appreciate it Py. " she said.

" No problem. "

" Goodnight, Py. "

" Goodnight. "

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading my story. This is officially my first real fic and I think it has potential. Haha. I've been checking my stats lately and the hits were definitely supportive and really good. I'm overjoyed by the amount of people reading. Though, I'm kinda bummed by the fact nobody review! ;( Oh well, it's k! The hits seems good enough. Do R&R. See ya!**


	7. Six

This chapter is a continuation of Chapter Five. This chapter is from Ava's POV after saying goodbye to Py,

**Six**

.Ava's POV.

_That was nice._ I wandered up the stairs and corridor in search for Dormitory 6. I felt a little daze and yeah, I think I have a slight temperature. Goody_. Ah, dorm 6. _I knocked on the door and pushed open the door. I stepped in and all of a sudden, I was blinded by a whip of dark brown hair and bombarded by a pair of arms around me, pulling me into a hug. And the hug, well, let's just say if it continued, I could died right on the spot.

" Can't -.. ca- bre—breath- " I chocked.

" Let the girl breath, Ky. " an unfamiliar female voice rang from behind Ky. The pair of arms let go off me and straighten up. _Oh, boy. _

" Sorry. I know I haven't introduced myself properly yet but I just have to say this one tiny thing before I do. " she chimed.

An eyebrow of mine raised instinctively and I reluctantly nodded for her to go on.

" I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOOOOVE YOUU!!" she screamed her lungs out and hugged me again.

" Thank you so so so so much for being so LOVELY!! If you weren't so lovely!! My baby brother would NEVER EVER fall for you!! Thank YOU!!! " she screamed a whole lot louder. I wonder where that voice come from, she does have a tiny frame after all.

If every Slytherin had a certain snake that could describe them, Kyra's definitely a Python. She squeezes you to death like a mouse. I stood there, completely stunned by her sudden outburst. She had a full blown smile on her face. I've never seen somebody _this _happy before. After what seems like an eternity, she finally did let go of me. Damn. I think I need theraphy.

" Errrr….You're welcome? " I slurred, idiotically.

I breath more lungfulls of much needed oxygen and found my composure again.

" Oh! I'm Kyra Lestrange by the way! And sorry for giving you the evil eye on the train earlier. " she chirped enthusiastically.

" I know and it's alright. I understand. " I replied, slightly laughing.

I saw an empty behind Kyra's head. The bed was between the sleeping Lyra's bed and the girl who Av pretty much owe's her life too. I walked past Ky and strode over to her before extending a hand at the girl.

" Avalyna Garnier. Thanks for letting me live. " I said, making the first move.

" No problem. It's pretty much a duty these days. Ky has been taking in too much sugar lately. " she shrugged and smirked at Ky.

" Veronica Zabini. You can call me Ronnie or Veronica. Whichever. " she added, adding more sugar into her tone and shaking my hand. Ronnie was pretty. She had large hazel and almond shaped eyes with a slightly tanned skin. Her hair was chestnut coloured. She didn't really looked Italian, more Spanglish to me to be honest.

" Zab- "

" That's right. I'm that bastards beloved half-sister."

" Half-sister? "

" Yeah, that slut I call my mother had a thing with some other guy. Sometimes I wish I was adopted. "

_Errrr..Awkward._ I didn't know how to response to this. My palms were sweaty and my brains stuck. I chuckled awkwardly and sat down on my new bed. I took off my boots and kicked them under the bed. I didn't really had a chance to look around the room since Kyra interrupted that part earlier. _Where's Kyra anyway? _I looked around the room and I liked what I saw. The room was decorated lavishly with greens, silvers and blacks. The beds were four posted and made of dark Mahogany with black satin hangings. The bed sheets were also black satin. _Comfy_. The walls were painted a dark shade of green and there was a door that lead to the bathroom. _I could get use to this._

" So… you got Py all wrapped around your fingers, haven't you? Impressive. " Ronnie said.

" What? No. No. I don't even know the guy that well. " I said, shocked and wide-eyed at her _accusation._

I saw crossed-leg on the bed and by my left side, I saw Lyra waking up from her sleep. Her hair was a total mess and she had smudged eyeliner all around her eyes.

" Whoah. What happened to you? " Ronnie directing question at Lyra who was groggily sitting up.

" W-Wwh-What? " Lyra mumbled back.

" I bet that Bellmont bitch put some sleeping potion in you juice. She does always keep some vial in her robe. I think she did it to get back at you for that incident at Draco's party. What's happening in the world these days, eh? " Ronnie said, scowling.

Ky burst into the door with a large black book in her hands. It looked really old. Wait, I take that back. It looks _ancient._

" I swear those first year girls are a nasty bunch of whores. It's their first day and they already have a half naked dude in their room. And did I mentioned their bra's?? It's all over the place! Terrocious, I tell you! " Ky snapped angrily before placing the book in front of me.

The book was dusty and the leather that bounded it was falling off.

" Here. Write your name in the book. It's Slytherin girls tradition. It dates back to the founders era. If you look through it, you might even find people related to you. " Ky explained, back with her happy tone. _Talk about Multiple Personality Disorders. _

I saw a quill on the bed side table and grabbed it along with a bottle of ink. I dunked the quill into the bottle and wrote my name in the book.

As soon as I was finish, Ky shut the book and threw it onto her bed. I followed the book as it flew in the air and landed on Ky's bed. There was an empty bed beside it. _Oh wait, it isn't empty _because there was a male boxers sticking out from under the mattress.

" Who's bed is th- " I was about to ask when all the girls said in unision.

" Vera's. " all three of them said.

" Oh. "

" You got that one right. " Lyra said, recovering from her dizziness.

Kyra and Lyra sat down on my bed and exchanged looks with each other.

" You know…Py isn't the only one falling for you. " they both said. _Oh, great. Is this the part where they start saying the same things at the same time and start finishing each other's sentences?_

" Who else? " Ronnie asked, a smirk on her face.

" Draco ' Jealous' Malfoy himself. " they both said again.

I laughed and pulled myself together.

" You gotta be kidding me?? Draco? Come on. He's in love with Miss Vera there! " I said, clearly denying what they said.

" Oh, please. You saw he way he looked at you on the train. He totally blew his cover away! " Ky said.

I could feel my cheeks burning up again. _Me and my blushing. _

" Anyway, what is it about Py falling madly in love with her? " Ronnie asked, changing the subject and saving my life once again. It's like she just know what's on my mind! Is she a legilimens or something?

" Merlin! Py is so in love with Av here! He liked you the second he laid eyes on you! " Ky practically shouted. Besides the loud voice, where in the world does she get all that positiveness and energy from?

" Tell us.. What did you do when we were all heading to the common room." Ly asked calmly unlike her sister.

I can't help but let a smirk escape at the thought of him. Ky made an " AHAKZ!" and I rolled my eyes in surrender when I was about to contradict. I chuckled and looked straight at them. There's no use lying now.

" Nothing. We just talked while sitting by the lake. That's all nothing much. " I said. I didn't lie. Really. I just left out a few details. I'm allowed to do that right? Right?!

" She's lying. There's more! Look at the sweater. It's his. " Ronnie said, raising an eyebrow.

Seriously! She's got to be a Legilimens!

" OK OK! We talked about perverted Merpeople. He was lying and after we talked about other stuff, he suddenly put his arms around me – Ky gasped and giggled – and I pushed him off. And about the sweater, I was shivering slightly and he lend it to me. " I said, trying to be calm and simple but of course, failing miserably.

" Why'd you push him off ? " Ly asked.

" To get back at him for scaring my about the perverted Merpeople. " I answered, simply.

" Nice. " she agreed, laughing.

I laughed and glanced at the opening door. It was Vera. Her hair was a slight mess and so was her clothes. She turned to us who were looking at her.

" What?! " she snapped.

We all turned back to ourselves and exchanged a looks, clearly understanding what she's been doing. We shrugged it off and ignored her.

" I still love you know that. " Ky continued.

"…right. " I said confusingly and furrowed my eyebrows.

" What Ky's trying to say is that.., well, our baby brother, he had a bad start with love. His first love cheated on him. After hexing the blokes ass off, he found out that he was a muggle. He pretty much vowed never to love again after that. " Ly explained.

" It took the poor boy at least a year to get over it. He was really depressed. " Ronnie added, looking at her toes.

I couldn't help but feel really bad for him. A guy as nice as him, obviously doesn't deserve that kind of treatment. If they guy she cheated on was like a pureblood or maybe some halfblood, that'll be still acceptable but a muggle? That's just too… low.

" Can't you chattering female baboons just _shut the hell up!!!_ Unlike _some _people, I'm _trying _ to get some beauty sleep here!! " yelled Vera from her bed.

" Ooops.. Sorry, Queen Vera. We'll quiet down now. You go and have your _beauty _sleep now. You _need _it _**bad. " **_ sneered Ronnie.

The girls and I stifled a laughter at Ronnie's sarcasm. There was a "HMPH! " and stamping of feet. I turned to see Vera walking over at Ronnie. She had a finger pointed in Ronnie's face.

" What's that supposed to mean, Zabini? " Vera snapped back.

" Oh, nothing that concerns that ' pretty ' little head of yours, Your Ugly Highness. " Ronnie added casually.

" Watch that mouth of yours, Zabini before I get Blaise to hex your ass off to oblivion. I know he's been itching to do that for a long time. "

" Really? Do you really think threatening her will work, Bellmont? And why can't **you **_hex her ass off into oblivion _on your own?? Afraid to break a nail ?" Ly defended Ronnie, raising a questioning eyebrow in the process.

" … or maybe Vera just doesn't have a brain to do it on her own. That explains everything. " I blurted out. I didn't know where the _hell _that come from, but hey! It felt good.

Vera stood there, slowly putting down her finger. She was speechless, you could tell she was desperately thinking for a comeback.

" Right on, girl! " Ky cheered, high fiving me.

" WHATEVER. " Vera bellowed and jumped onto her bed again, drawing the hangings tp a shut.

We exchanged looks and burst into laughter, high fiving each other in the process and clutching our stomachs.

" Goodnight, Your **Ugly **Highness. " Ronnie yelled back.

" I think we better hit the sack. Tomorrow's the first day of classes." Ly said a matter-o-factly.

A mumble of agreement was heard as Ly and Ky climbed off my bed and went over to theirs. We all started to change and got ready for bed. I took out my satin back PJ's and changed quickly. Looky! I match the covers! I hoped onto bed and sighed. Mumbles of goodnight echoed through the room and the lights went off. I rolled onto my side and pulled the covers over my head. I tossed and turn to get used to this bed when I finally did. I was slowly drifting off to sleep when .. all of a sudden, someone was **snoring.**

I pulled my hangings open and turned to look at Ronnie who was still awake. She look at me understandingly and nodded like she just remembered something.

" I forgot to tell you, Queen B there snores. " she said.

I told you!! She could read minds!! I nodded and pulled back my hangings. I sighed and rolled onto my stomach, pulling the covers way over my head as Vera continued to snore loudly. I grabbed a pillow and put it over my head, hoping it'll cut off the noise.

" Wonderful… "

**I sincerely dedicate this chapter to hellishlygood for being such a darling!! Thank you for the reviews! I'm so happy! Lolx. I may continue with the whole DracoxVera pairing but I think it has to end somewhere. Well, that's what I think. Gimme some ideas. I'd love to hear my readers thoughts. Do R&R too! That's all I have to say, see ya!**


	8. Seven

This happens the same time as chapter Six but from Pyro's POV.

**Seven**

I sighed and continued my journey up the stairs. I walked into Dormitory 8 and _oh, joy, _walked in on Draco and Vera making out on the bed. At first, they didn't notice me walk in so they started peeling each other's clothes off. _Oh, great! _I panicked but I couldn't open my mouth or walk out. I gathered my composure and opened my mouth when I felt the door open behind me. They still didn't pull away. _Oh, oh._

" Damn.." the voice whispered. Obviously Blaise.

Blaise cleared his throat loudly and the two instantly pulled away, looking at us, oblivious. Vera simply look at me and continued what she was doing. _Blaise is right. Damn. _Draco blushed a little, which is rare, and told her to stop. I turned around and closed the door, pulling Blaise with me. We stood outside in the corridor and exchanged knowing looks.

" Can I just saw that Vera..dude, that girl is smoking…" Blaise trailed off dramatically and got lost in his one of his many fantasies again.

" No! You can't say that because you're dating Ky, stupid." I snapped at him, fuming a little.

Unbelievable he is.

" Look..Blaise, you're my best bud and all but just… _please _don't play around with Ky. Take her seriously, I know she with you. " I said, obviously concerned with his behaviour. Everyone knows Blaise like, okay, understatement. He loves the opposite sex and loves to play around. People get that but there's a line that is drawn and he better be careful not to cross it. Ky and Blaise been dating for at least a few months now and it's been on and off. I think it's finally time to tell Blaise what I think.

He tried to contradict but clamped his mouth shut again. He simply nodded and the door burst open.

" Vera! Baby!! " Draco's voice whined desparately.

" Don't baby me, you! " she sneered back at him.

She whipped a\out of the room and slammed the door shut. She turned to us and did her trademark fake smile/

" Goodnight, boys. " she said sweetly and turned on her heel.

We exchanged looks again and headed into the room. _It happens. _Well, it always does. I shrugged and changed into my boxers. Draco was sitting at the edge of his bed with his face in his hands. I rolled my eyes and plopped down onto my bed beside him. I slowly faced him, fearing my words might affect him. I sighed and with all my might, asking him what's wrong.

" What's wrong? " I questioned him, the concerned tone was there again.

" She thinks I'm eying another girl and she said she heard you and Blaise talking about how I'll dump. " he mumbled weakly into his hands.

" WHAT? Why that…" I trailed, not wanting my big mouth to upset him even more. If I ever got the chance to finish off that sentence, I definitely would. She deserves every venom in that sentence. I was shocked and mad. Blaise and I never said anything like that. We'd think about it, but _never _say it out loud. I sighed and look at him.

" Dude, … Maybe now we should talk about dumping her. " I sneered, not able to control my temper.

He just sighed at my reply and yes, being the cousin I am, I _tried _to be nice with my words.

" Drake, who was she talking about? I mean, they girl she thinks you're eying. " I asked, changing the subject, kind of.

He lifted his head up and laid on his bed. Blaise was in the toilet brushing his teeth. He was probably listening. _Probably. _Draco sighed again and opened his mouth to say something when the dorm door burst open again.

" I SWEAR THAT VERA BIT -…. Oh. " Brendon Trotter yelled and trailed off as his eyes moved to Draco. He ate back his words and gulped.

" No. No. Do continue, Bren. " Draco ushered him weakly and staring at the ceiling.

I silently gasped and look over at Brendon who was equally shock like I was.

" Errr… right. I SWEAR THAT VERA BITCH WILL ROT IN HELL!! LOOK WHAT SHE DID TO ME??!!! " he finished off his sentence just as loud and angry like before. He turned his cheek sideways and on his left there was a lipstick mark on it like a kiss.

" How the bloody hell am I gonna take this off??!! I can't! I wiped it off with my sleeve and it's still there!! " he added, exasperated.

Blaise stepped out of the toilet with toothpaste all over his mouth and toothbrush in hand. He glanced at Brendon and laughed, spits of toothpaste flew into the air and onto the floor.

" That's disgusting!!! Clean it up, man!! " I shouted at him.

Blaise summoned his wand and muttered a cleaning spell. _I didn't know he can do cleaning spells. Fascinating. _He threw back his wand onto his bed and went back into the bathroom. I shooked my head and turned back to Draco.

" See! She's mad at you for looking at some chick but what about her? She goes around kissing other guy, wait, not just other guy's but Brendon. A friend of yours. She _**deserves **_the boot!! " I bellowed at him, putting up my hands in surrender and not wanting to say anything anymore.

He seemed to perk up a bit and I was glad he did. I can't stand my family being like that. Bren joined Blaise in the bathroom, still rubbing at his cheek. Judging by the looks of it, she must have worn those enchanted long-lasting lipstick was Ky and Ly usually wear. He strode over to the mirror next to Blaise and started rubbing his cheek with water. Thinking it would help, Blaise scrapped at the lipstick mark with his foamed toothbrush and as a thank you, he got a whacking on the head from Bren. _Blaise been in there for at least 15 minutes now. That's really long. _I grimaced and rolled off the bed.

" Well..whatever it is, she's your girl, Drake. Your girl, your decision. " I finished off with Draco and headed for the bathroom.

Bren finally got the mark off his cheek but it left an angry red splotch on his face. I picked up my toothbrush and ran water over it.

" So..what happened with mademoiselle I saw you with? You took her to the lake didn't you? Good job. " Blaise teased, patting me on the back.

" I didn't take her to the lake. " I lied. The lake has always been my favorite place in Hogwarts, especially under the tree I always sat under. It was peaceful and helps me figure out my issues. I need a place like that and the lake helps because even my issues have issues.

" Don't lie to me. You know you suck at lying. Just because I was _busy _at that time, doesn't mean I'm not _**aware **_of my surroundings and voices. " he snapped at me.

It's true. Everything. Blaise always been the honest type. Sometimes too honest. I do suck at lying _**and **_he is always aware of his surroundings. Now, now. Don't look at me like that! Even I don't know how he does it!

" OK, OK! I took her to the lake and we just talked alright. Nothing happened other than … I put my arms around her. That's all. End of story and I _almost _kissed her. I think she didn't suspect I was about to do that. " I gave up.

" _**Almost? **_Bummer. That girl sure is ..fine. " he said, shaking his head in adoration. That's true. He's still brushing his teeth. _Blaise, Blaise. _

" Yeah, she is. " I blurted out, dazed by the fact that Blaise did a double-take when I blurted those words out. She smirked and turned back to the mirror. If there was a contest for how long you could look at yourself in the mirror, Blaise would definitely win.

" What's her name again?" he asked.

" Avalyna. " I answered. Whenever I said her name, my stomach does a flip and I couldn't help but smile a little too. I haven't felt this way is such a long time since..her.

Blaise nodded and started flossing. Damn. He'd definitely win the Dental Cleanliness award too. I finished off with my teeth and threw the floss into the bin. I rinsed and walked out of the bathroom, jumping down onto the bed. Glad that I was finally going to lala-land again. Draco was _still_ staring at the ceiling on my left, Bren _still _rubbing his cheek and Blaise was _still _ flossing. Purebloods are always related even in the slightest way possible, and yes, I do call these guys my family. Even though they can be stupid and irritating at times. They're my family.


	9. Eight

**Eight **

Av woke up the next morning quite fresh really. She slowly propped herself onto her elbows and blinked a couple of times to adjust to the light. There was a clinking noise coming from the bathroom. The bathroom door was opened and –blink-blink- Lyra was in there, _cleaning? _the sink? _Must still be dreaming. _She slapped herself awake and blinked a couple more times again. _Yup, it's official. Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. _

She swung her legs off the bed and grabbed her robe. She strode over to the bathroom, yawning. She knocked on the door and Lyra's figure jumped up in surprise. She whipped he head around and stared, before smiling up at her.

" Did I wake you up? " Ly asked worriedly.

Av shook her head no and leaned against the door.

" It's Monday morning…and you're cleaning the sinks? " Av asked her cynically.

" Yes. Why do you ask? " Ly answered, oblivious to her own obsession.

" Nothing. "

Av smiled and walked over to her trunk. She pulled out her uniform and laid them on her bed. She bent over and grabbed her boots from under the bed. She has no idea if she could wear them or not but … what the heck eh?

The room was still poorly lit as Vera, Ronnie and Ky was still asleep, and some _still _snoring. She opened the drawers of her bed side table and took out her daily necessities, eyeliner and mascara. She keeps them in her drawers, bag and even in her attic at home. You never know when you might need them! She turned her gaze from the eyeliner she was checking to a curtain. She could it was covering something behind it. A window perhaps? She could use the light right now. No way she's going to risk herself by wearing expired cosmetics! She pulled the curtain back and fell backwards, hard on the marble, shocked and a little frightened at the same time. A ghostly, fishy like face was staring at her with large fish like eyes. She let out a shriek and more faces crowded behind the face. They look as if they were swimming. Their skin was scally and grey, adorned with patches of blue and green. Their lips were huge and spread wide across their faces. Some were flasing their razor-sharp teeth. All those words to describe them can just be sum up into two words **; plain ugly**. _Wait. Are they __**smirking**__???Oh, fuck. They __**are.**_

A loud clanking noise came and rushed footsteps came from behind her.

" Are you all right? " Ly asked concerned, pulling Av to her feet in the process.

" I'm all right. " Av replied shakily.

" Sorry, I didn't warn you about the curtains. There's a good reason why we always draw the curtains. " Ly muttered, staring at the ugly faces of the Merpeople.

" The Slytherin common is below the lake and the male Merpeople are perverted. They like to peek, or rather ogle through the windows almost 24/7. Sorry.." she added, regret in her voice was clear.

Av nodded and saw from the corner of her eye, Ky and Ronnie stirring from their sleep, probably because of the noise. The faces were still staring at them. One of the pairs of their eyes, shifted from Av's face and to second base. Av slowly looked at her breasts and gasped as her pajama shirt buttons were unbuttoned. She quickly whipped around and buttoned her shirt. Ly noticed and quickly pulled the curtains. She exhaled loudly and blew a piece of her hair from her eyes.

" Are you sure you're okay? " Ly asked again.

Av nodded and sat down on her bed. _Great way to wake up. _Ly slowly retreated to the bathroom again. _So… __**he **__didn't lied to me about the perverted Merpeople and I'm __**such**__ a sucker to believe him. Damn it._ She was caught up with her thoughts when someone yawned loudly from behind her.

" What happened? Horny Merpeople? " Ronnie asked, she still sounded sleepy.

" Yup. I shall say, they are a _great _wake up call. "

" To be honest, I was a victim like you too. I feel your pain but _**damn, **_they are seriously way, way, way **worst **than a population of Blaise Zabini. And I say that with a burning passion. " Ronnie said, getting off from her bed and stretching like a feline.

Av laughed slightly and Ky rolled off her bed with a loud thud. _That gotta hurt._

" I'm okay… I'm okay…" Ky slurred painfully and groggily.

Ronnie laughed at Ky and yanked her to feet.

" I heard what you said about Blaise, Ronnie. Don't ever…**ever, **think I'll forgive myself for not agreeing with you though. " Ky said, much to Ronnie's and Av's surprise.

Ronnie let Ky go and looked at Ky skeptically, raising an eyebrow too.

" You gotta be kidding me, Ky. "

" Yes, yes I am kidding you. Why would I talk about Blaisey like that? Blaise's an angel! "

Ronnie simply stared at Ky, her brows slowly relaxing.

" Oh. " Ronnie muttered.

Ky shrieked as Ronnie grabbed a pillow and threw it at her. Ky dodged it perfectly but got hit by another pillow that Ronnie aimed at her.

" Take that!! " Ronnie yelled, throwing another pillow at Ky.

She pinned Ky onto the floor and started tickling her in the stomach. Ky was giggling and gasping like mad, her face a ghastly shade of red.

" Say you'll surrender!!! " Ronnie roared, obviously pleased with herself.

" NEVER!!!!" Ky growled back in between laughs.

Ky's word was like a trigger because Ronnie began tickling even faster. Ky's faced look as if she was about to hurl right now, right there.

" OKAY!! OKAY!! STOP!!!!" screeched Ky breathlessly.

" Say you surrender first. " Ronnie said, calmly.

" I SURRENDER!!! NOW GET OFF ME!!" Ky giggled hysterically.

Ronnie got off Ky and smirked. Ky laid on the floor, her chest heaving up and down.

" That'll teach you to not mess with me. " Ronnie said.

Ky mumbled a " Shut up" and got off the floor. Her hair was sticking up in all directions and her night dress was clinging loosely to her body. She walked over to her trunk and rummaged through her trunk.

" Hey… does anyone have a spare hair brush you could lend me? I left mine at home. " Ky asked, not looking up from her trunk.

Ronnie and Av looked into their own trunks and dig deep.

" Sorry, I don't have a spare one. " Ronnie said, giving up looking.

" I do. Here. " Av held up a green hair brush.

Ky strode over to her and took it into her hands with a grateful smile.

" Thanks.." she said.

Av nodded and mumbled a " You're welcome".

" Errr..is Ly always like that? You know… the clean type? " Av asked, her voice only audible for Ronnie and Ky.

" Uhhmmm. She inherited the 'talent' of obsessive cleaning from our mother but she's just worst than mother, to be precise. Even after the servants has cleaned something, she'll clean it again. Like she said, ' to her standards.' " Ky explained without a doubt.

Av nodded while Ronnie chuckled. Ly came out of the bathroom with her wand in her hands. The girls stared at her.

" What? The tap had started to grow mosses on the side! I just **have **to clean it up! " she exasperated.

They all burst into laughter and continued what they were doing. After showering, Ava tied her hair loosely and pulled on her black leather boots. She couldn't bother tying up her tie properly, she has always sucked at that, so she just hand it loosely and crooked. She looked at herself in the floor-length mirror and scowled. Something is wrong. _Okay..why am I suddenly so self-concious? _She frowned at herself. _Maybe it's because you want to look good in front of Py _, a voice said in her head. She frowned even more and shrugged her disturbing thoughts off. She continued to stare at herself in the mirror when she finally found the flaw in her appearance. She rolled her grey skirt up so that they past her knees. She look at herself again and smiled, pleased with herself. She grabbed her eyeliner and mascara to line and lengthen her lashes. The other's were doing the same. Ky had her hair straight while Ronnie had her's wavy. Ly was still curling her hair with her wand, using it like a curling thong. Av was just too lazy to fix her hair in anyway so she just settled with a loose ponytail. Once every eye was lines, every lashes lengthen, every shoe lace tied everybody stood looking at the still sleeping Vera.

" Is anyone going to wake up, Miss Sunshine there? " Ky asked, pointing at rhe snoring lump. They all turned to face each other and crinkled their noses.

" Nah…" they all said at once and stalked out of the dorm. They headed off to the Great Hall for breakfast.

When they reached the Slytherin tables and took their seats, the boys were already eating through their breakfast and chatting animatedly.

" Good morning. " Ky said cheerfully to them.

" Hey.." Py said sheepishly at Av.

" Hey…" Av greeted back, blushing deep crimson when she remembered the night before.

Lyra who was sitting next to her, kicked her leg and gave her a look. Av patted Ly's lap under the table and took a toast from the rack.

" Oh! Timetables! Here you are ladies…" Brendon said, finally realizing after a stack of pancakes. _Boys and food. _

He passed the timetables to Ronnie who hesitantly took it.

" I hope you didn't get any syrup on it, Bren. " she told him, smirking.

" Don't worry. He's not the bit of the slob you are, dear sister. " Blaise interjected, aiming at Ronnie.

" Hey.." Ronnie shrugged, rolling her eyes. " At least I didn't pretend to mess up my room to lure the maid into it and end up losing my _virginity _to her. " she finished, putting all the venom she could in her words.

Av looked at them worriedly, who wouldn't? The way they look at each other is like as if they would rip each others throat out in matter of seconds.

" If you put them in the same room for less then a minute..the room won't be a room anymore. Trust me and don't worry, it happens all the time. " Ky whispered into Av's ear as they two quarreled even more.

" Can't you two just _**SHUT UP!! " **_bellowed Draco surprisingly. Av turned to look at him when Ky leaned in again.

" …and _that _usually happens too. " she whispered.

Av nodded and the pair did shut up, glowering at each other. They continued their breakfast in silence. Nobody dared to open their envelopes containing their timetables. They was a sudden squeak and sqawks of owls as letters and packages drop from the ceiling.

Blaise, Ronnie, Draco and the triplets received sealed letters with their family crest imprinted on them while Brendon got a small package. Av looked up at the ceiling cautiously and saw the family's owl swooping down, landing lightly on the table in front of her. She smiled and gave it the remaining piece of her toast. She untied the letter from its leg and tore it open, recognizing her mother's writing instantly. It was in full French but she understood it perfectly. The popped the letter back in it's envelope and shoved it into her bag. She drained her goblet and looked at the timetable.

" You ready to open this little devil? " Py said, fanning his envelope at Av.

" Little Devil? Nah, I don't think it means any harm. I think you're the devil. No worries though, you'll make a sexy one. " she blurted out, not really knowing what she said and what will she do to ever forgive herself.

She gulped as he chuckled. She turned crimson again and so did he. He tore his gaze from her and look down at his plate, red and smiling.

" Well,..ready or not, we just have to open it. " Ava said, breaking the awkwardness.

She realized the others were listening into their conversation and instantly look away when she caught their eye. The others picked up their envelopes and started opening it.

" Ahhh…look at all the free periods. I'm starting to like being a 6th year.." Blaise said, overjoyed. He hasn't read the whole thing yet.

" What?! Potions with Gryffindors? This is madness! And- and-…" Lyra trailed off, lost for words.

"…and it's the first lesson of the year...and.."Ky said, finishing off Ly's sentence, clearly not helping the situation.

" ..and for two periods, meaning an hour. Oh, joy. " Py added, finishing off Ky's sentence like she did with Ly.

" They're doing it again….." Brendon groaned.

Ava chuckled slightly at the triple talking.

" Hey, is anyone taking Care of Magical Creatures with that oaf this year? " Blaise asked.

Py snorted and laughed.

" There's one thing for sure, I know Draco isn't. " Py said cynically and patting Draco on the back.

Draco turned crimson and rolled his eyes sheepishly. They erupted in laughter, except Av. They seemed to be enjoying some private joke she didn't know. Draco looked up from his feet and punched, hard, into Py's arms. Py winced and continued laughing.

" The reason he's not taking it becau- bec- ause…" Blaise choked, clutching his stomach as he laughed. He was talking to Ava.

" What's the reason, Blaise? " Av urged, glancing at Draco who was punching Py.

Blaise calmed himself down for a second to blurt out a few words.

" A Hippogriff kicked his ass!! He broke his arms and Vera gave him the baby treatment all for two weeks, much to his dismay. For Merlin's sake, she even gave him a milk bottle to drink from!! " he blurted out, loud enough for at least half the table to hear.

Av looked at Draco and she couldn't but laugh again.

" Sorry to hear about that. I really do, Draco. Wait…talking about Vera,.. Where **is **she? "Av asked, no one in particular. She leaned back to look at the hall entrance.

Brendon was drinking his juice when he almost spit it all out at Ronnie. Fortunately, he choked his juice down and burst out laughing hysterically, as if he remembered something.

" Remember the time Potty messed with him and Moody turned him into a _**FERRET!**_!" Brendon choked breathlessly in between laughs.

Everybody joined Brendon except for Draco who now turned a nasty shade of green.

"…a- and when he got dropped in some poor guys pants??" Blaise added, making Draco turn purple now.

Their laughs were so loud now that even the first years were staring. They probably heard what Brendon said too. Draco saw this and threw daggers at them. They jumped up in shock and turned away from his gaze.

" Man! That was a classic!! Brings tears to me eyes all the time…" Blaise chuckled, patting Brendon of the back after wiping a tear from the corner of his eyes.

" Awww…cheer up, Draco. At least you made a very handsome ferret! " Ky tried.

" Okay! Okay! Knock it off!! Like I don't have enough "hands-on" experience and memories of those situations." Draco bellowed.

Everyone stifled back their laughter and regained their composure.

" We better get to class. Slughorn wouldn't be too happy if we were late. " Ly said, gathering her things and getting on her feet.

A mumbled of agreement and scrapping of benches were heard. They all grabbed their things and made their way to the dungeons.

" Hey Ava.." Py puffed as he jogged up beside her.

" Yeah? "

" What do you have after Charms? "

" Errrmm,…Free period. You? "

" Me too. Look, there's this place I want to show you. You'll love it for sure. The other can come too but you don't have…to go if you don't want to. I was j- "

" Sure, Py. I'll be delighted. "

" Great. "

Av could feel his smirk on his face as they walk to Potions.

" Carry your books? " he asked, pointing at her books in her hands.

" You're so sweet, Thanks. " she said, giving him the books to add to his pile.

His smirk was even wider now.

" Anything for you, My Lady. " he said over dramatically and he even bowed a little.

Ava laughed slightly and faced him with a serious face, Ly was walking next to Ava, meaning, she's listening to every word they were saying. She nudged Av in the rib but Av ignored it. She was looking his eyes, those eyes,…_Focus!_

" Anything? "

" Anything. "

She nodded and smirked.

" Right then, Will you sit next to me in Potions? " she asked, pouting a little.

" Just Potions?"

" …in every single class we have together. "

" Just classes? "

" Shut up! " she said playfully and pushed his arm lightly.

" Owww…It hurts." He whimpered like a child.

They were about to enter the classroom when Blaise _accidently _pushed Py, making him drop the books and bump into Av. Av and Py both quickly knelt down to pick up the fallen books.

" Sorry.." he mumbled.

" It's k. " she slurred.

They both gathered their own books and was about to recover into their standing position when their heads knocked together at the same time.

" Arggh! My head…" Av groaned, holding her head with her free hand.

" Sorry…"

" It's not your fault. Forget it ever happening and …" she dragged, looking around the empty space.

" ..as long as nobody saw it. " he finished off, his tone as serious as hers.

They nodded and gazed at each other before bursting into laughter again, oblivious that a certain someone was watching them from behind pillar.

" I'm starting to think you're bad luck, Av. " he jested and moved in closer to her.

" Interesting. That's what I usually hear before someone kisses me. " she whispered, inches away from him.

_Oh __**crap. **__Shouldn't have said that!_

He chuckled under his breath and leaned in even closer. She could feel his warm breath on her face now. Her eyes drowning in his pools of chocolate. Those eyes…_Focus! _They both were clearly in love with each other, even thought they just met each other in less than 42 hours.She leaned in closer and lifted herself up on her toes a little when _**someone **_cleared his throat. _Great. _They instantly pulled away from each other and spun around to face who it was. _**Slughorn. **_

An old tubby man stood there, a grin on his face. He had a walrus like moustache. Ironic. They both flushed crimson and Py was about to open his mouth when Slughorn held up a hand. He strode over to Py and patted his on the back with too much force that Py was rocking back and forth on his feet,

" No worries, my boy. There's nothing wrong with young love. Just quickly get into class and you too, Miss Garnier. "

They both nodded curtly and rushed into class. They took their seats at the back of the class and Slughorn walked in from behind them. He glanced at her and walked pass her. _Did he just __**winked **__at me? _She was alarmed that he would ever do that. _Maybe it's just my imagination. He couldn't. _She shook the thought off and turned to face Py.

" Did he just **winked **at you? " he asked, as astonished as she was.

" I- ah..-I" she stumbled in search for words in her mind.

" Hush now class. " Slughorn said cheerfully at the class.

He smiled, looking around the class with adoring eyes. He smiled even wider when he laid eyes on Blaise.

" Ahh! Mr Zabini. It's to see you in my class..and oh! I have the Lestrange triplet I my class too. Splendid! Splendid! ..Mr Potter! Glad to see you two..Miss - …" Slughorn started greetin almost the whole class, constantly asking about people related to the student. _Typical. _

Ky and Blaise were sitting in front of them while Draco – _still no Vera.._ – sat with Ly beside them. Ronnie and Brendon were seated in front of Ky and Blaise.

" …and I'm also excited that we have a transfer from Beauxbatons this year, Miss Garnier. How's Jacques? I haven't seen him since my last trip to France." Slughorn continued, turning towards Ava.

" Oh, he's fine. " she said re-assuringly, surprised that he even know her father.

Slughorn smiled and looked at Pyro, Kyra and Lyra.

" How's your Aunt Andromeda? She was one of my best students and from what I've heard from Professor Snape..Ms Lyra Lestrange is at top of the class, like Andromeda once was. " Slughorn piped up.

At the mention of " Aunt Andromeda ", all of the Slytherins, except Ava, went rigid in their seats. After a while, they sat back into their seats and Slughorn stopped his little name dropping thing. He waved his hand at the board and instantly writings were scribbled onto the board. Av sighed and looked at Py who seemed to be scribbling on a piece of parchment.

" You don't like Potions, do you? " she asked him.

" Yes. "

Good because she loathes Potion. She look back at the board and sighed. _This is going to be a long day. _

**I'm gonna stop right there. That's the first part of this chapter Eight. I wrote 8 pages. Hehe. I thought I would just cut it short and stop here but that'll pretty much ruin the story. So, this is the first, and very long part. There's gonna be part 2 which I will continue from where I left off in this chapter. I hope you like this chapter! And once again, thanks to hellishlygood for reviewing! I would definitely send cookies to you!! MUAXX!**


	10. Nine

This chapter starts off from where chapter Eight left. Before I forget, I would like to apologize to my readers for my grammatical and spelling errors. Sometimes I'm so engrossed with the writing I forget about grammar and spelling. Sorry 

**Nine**

The Potions classroom was a dungeon and I say that with a passion. It truly is a dungeon. It's dark and moldy. The floor is covered with mosses and _merlin, are those mushrooms?? _Horrific set of curtains draped the windows and that's not the worst yet. The worst part of it is that the walls, yes the walls, are adorned with potraits of Slughorn _and famous people._ Surprising. _I take it back, today won't be a long day. It'll be rather short because I'm positive I won't make it out of here alive. _The classroom was equipped with long table with cauldrons on top of them. There were stools that match them but do you really need to sit when you're brewing? Slughorn cleared his throat and look at four particular cauldrons that were already brewing on top of the stove. Sitting at back, Av couldn't see the content of the cauldrons. Slughorn walked over to one of the cauldrons the nearest to where the Slytherins are sitting and stirred the potion a little. He later said it was called, Veritaserum, the truth potion. The drinker will tell nothing but truth. Useful. Slug turned around and asked if anyone knows more about it. Before anyone could say " Walrus", a hand already shot up into the air and waved. Av strained her neck a little to see who it was from her seat. The particular hand belonged to a bushy haired girl _and _she had that _certain _know-it-all tone to her rather whiny voice. Her answer sounded as if it came _**directly **_from the textbook. _Brainiac much. _Slug fired her another question which she answered correctly. Again. Don't get me wrong here, Av's not jealous at all. She does know quite a lot about Potions. Doesn't mean she hates it, she doesn't know much about it. She rolled her eyes at the girl and stared at the board ahead.

" That's Hermione ' Know-It-All Mudblood' Granger. Nobody else pretty much participate in class if they were in with her. She gives no chances and of course, the professor's will oblige and throw points at Gryffindor. There's got to be some bribery in between them…" Py accused.

" She's a mudblood? I know I smell something funny when I walked in here." I replied. It's true! I did smell something. Smelled like moldy old cardboard. I think.

He looked away and chuckled lightly under his breath. Slug continued with his talking and _no he, di-int! _he compared Potter with one of the greatest Potion's master positively. I don't know much about this Potter dude, but I could tell he ain't that bright. I stifled back my laughter and so did all of the Slytherins.

" … and I thought that Slughorn _**is **_actually smart." Py sniggered.

Slughorn proceeded, or rather Mudblood Granger did, with the third cauldron brewing with potion. He later instructed the class to take out the scales and copy of Advanced Potion Making. Everybody did as instructed and set it on the table. Py noticed another cauldron filled with bubbling golden liquid in the corner of the room.

" Do you know what that potion is? " he asked her.

"Felix Felicis. Liquid luck. They thought me that back in Beaux. " she answered him, not taking her eyes off the golden liquid.

Slug lectured about Felix and Av tuned out his voice from her head. She almost silently hummed one of her favorite songs while she flipped through the textbook.

" So…" Slughorn said briskily; " How are you going to win my fabulous price? Well, by turning to page ten of your Advanced Potion Making. We have a little over an hour left to us, which should be enough time for you to make a decent attempt of the Draught of Living Death. I know it is more complex than anything you have attempted before, and I do not expect a perfect potion from anybody. The person who does the best, however, will win little Felix here. Off you go. " Slug Man explained, holding up the little vial with his walrus fingers. Oh wait, walrus's doesn't have any fingers! Well, you get what I mean!!

The class started pilling their cauldrons and books closer to them. Everybody who's anybody could tell everyone wants that tiny bottle of luck, without a doubt. Av rummaged in her bag for her silver dagger and started cutting up Valerian roots like the books instructed. She didn't dare to look away from the roots until all of them were cut up. When she did finished, she couldn't help but to peer at Py's work. He was crushing a bean with his silver dagger. The dagger looks like it is hand-crafted by goblins. His dagger was engraved with a fancy "L" at the side of the dagger. Her nose crinkled up in confusion and look back at her textbook.

" Crushing the bean is better. It releases more juice. " he said as if he read her mind. He wasn't looking up from his work.

She dropped her textbook and stared wide-eyed at him, her hands on her hips in frustration.

" Be honest. Are my expressions really _that _easy to read? " she asked, looking at him.

He looked up from his work and grinned. _Rather handsome, grinning face. Shut up, Av!!_ Her hands dropped to her sides as she felt a little "dazed?" by his crooked grin. _Focus, Garnier! Focus!!_ She smacked herself mentally and straightened up. He shook his head from side to side, thinking for an answer.

" Usually. " he said amused.

" Joy. "

He chuckled and looked back at his work, so did Av. Since she was done with her roots, she grabbed the bean and crushed it like he did, hoping she wouldn't mess it up- _but sometimes hoping doesn't work._ To her relief, the bean exploded with juice. Well, not exactly 'exploded' but you get what I mean. She gasped a little and smirked. She gathered the roots and the bean with it's juices before dumping it into the cauldron. The cauldron was already filled with boiling water. She stared in amazement as the water turned to a dark shade of lilac almost immediately. The Draught of Living Death was easy for her. She's learned it in Beaux before and brewed it at least twice but this, is was way way way easier. She stood back a little, not taking her eyes off the cauldron.

" I'm guessing they never thought you that in Beaux? " he mocked. He laughed and turned back to his potion which was already a lighter shade than her's.

She picked up the stirring ladle and stirred the potion as instructed in the book. She dragged the stool to her and sat down crossed-leg as she stirred.

" And time's ….up! Stop stirring, please! " Slug's voice called out.

Everybody stopped stirring and Slug Monster started moving from table to table, scrutinizing potions. He sniffed Ky's potion and from the looks of it, it wasn't good. When he finally reached their table, Slug went over to Py's potion first. He gave it a little stir and muttered something between the lines of " blood" and " not bad". Py smirked at himself with please and looked into her cauldron. The Walrus Slug Dude twitched his moustache at her potion. She furrowed her eyebrows at his respond to her potion. All of a sudden, her quill dropped to the floor in front of him. Slug bent down and slowly, very..very, very…slowly straightened back up with the quill in his hand and a mischievous smirk plastered on his face. _What the fuck?He's ogling my legs. Oh, fuck!_ She quickly stood up and pulled her skirt so it was a little longer than it was. He dropped the quill on the table and walked away as if nothing happened. _Perverted old man. _He didn't even comment on her potion. At the corner of her eyes, she could have sworn he winked again. She scowled and looked away, blushing. She gathered her things as Py leaned in to whisper into her ear. She felt her hair on the back of her neck stood up as he did.

" I bet on my next Transfiguration test result that Slug _**did **_winked at you. " he whispered amused.

Ava grimaced at the thought of Slughorn and frowned. Py obviously didn't know what happened. _Is it just me or..is Hogwarts full of perverts? _She turned swiftly to face him. Her cheeked brushed against his nose as he was still leaning in close proximity. Their faces were inches away from each others.

" …so what if he really did? " she questioned him, raising an eyebrow.

" Errr, nothing. It's ju- "

" Are you _intimidated _of that old bag of lace wings? "

" No. Why would I be? "

" Then why are you acting like you are? "

" I'm n-"

" Tell me, do you get _intimidated _often? "

" No. "

" I'll bet my next Transfiguration result on that, Py. "

" What? "

" You'll see. "

She smirked at him and picked up her bag when Slughorn dismissed the class. In the end, some guy named Harry won the potion. _I hope he chokes and die. _She started walking out of the door and hurried to catch up with Brendon. _So he says he's not easily intimated eh. We'll see. _

" Hey. It's Brendon right? I think I didn't properly introduced myself back then. Anyways, I'm Avalyna Garnier. Nice to meet you. " she said sweetly, her eyes sparkling. She extended her hand and he shook it gladly.

She glanced over her shoulder to see Py trailing not far behind them with a slight confused frowned on his face. She was sure he was close enough to hear her. She turned back to face Brendon and smiled.

" The one and only Brendon Trotter. Ahh, pleasure's all mind, love. Avalyna. That's a pretty name you got there. Don't mind me asking, but what's your next class? " he questioned with a small smirk playing on his lips.

She smiled and put her one pound of mascara to work as she batted her eyelashes. _You can't blame me really. I was bound to pick up something after 5 years in Beaux! _Her terrible attempt at flirting seemed to work as Brendon perked up even more.

" My next class..Right. Next class is Astronomy." She said, shoving back her timetable into her bag.

" Great. I have Astronomy next too. Let me help you with those heavy books. "

He said taking her books into his hands. Av smiled and thanked him. She patted his arm, let it slid down and drop to her side quickly. She could feel it working because he was tensing up beside her. He looked at her and she flashed him an innocent smile. She looked the other direction, pleased with her work. _Maybe I'm not so bad at this after all. _She could feel sparks as she did so, however, the feelings weren't really real. Brendon seemed like a really nice guy but…not really her type though. As they made their way up the stairs to the Astronomy tower, she "slipped" and before she could fall, Bren steadied her with his free hand. He had his hand around her waist. She regained her composure and smiled gratefully at him, blushing in the process. She glance over her shoulder, to look at a very smugged face Py. She winked at Py and turned back to Bren quickly. She smiled sheepishly at Bren and continued her way up the stairs with his in silence. She worked hard today. Her first day. She could only draw one conclusion to this Flirting is hard. Potions is easy.

**Hey all! I'm really happy with the hits I've been getting. I published this story two weeks ago and already 325 hits. I'm so happy! Hehe. Shut up me! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had fun writing this one. I don't have much to say and please review! Criticism is allowed.**

**.nadeera.**


	11. Ten

**Ten**

. Ava's POV .

I woke up exceptionally early today. I did kindly reminded myself **not**to pull the curtains this morning though. Yesterday's ordeal was just too .., never mind. I dragged myself to the bathroom and showered, spending a little more time with the shampooing part. When I got out, the others were already yawning and stretching, except for Vera of course, she's still snoring. What happened to her yesterday you ask? Well, all I could say is that Ly got her revenge all right. Ly slipped some or rather, a lot of sleeping potion in her glass when she saw asleep. The glass was on her bedside table, so naturally, she got up and had a sip. In the end, she missed the whole day of classes with a lame excuse of over sleeping. _Smooth. _She got herself a week of detention with Snape. The bitch deserves it anyway. Last night, nobody spiked her drink, but still, she's still sleeping as if she's under some potion. I bet it because of that novel she was reading last night. Some people will never learn. Tsk, tsk. I quickly got dressed in my uniform, lined my eyes, lengthen my lashes, hitched up my skirt, pulled on my boots, grabbed a novel and walked down stairs. I could feel a routine forming!!

To my surprise, Py was sitting on one of the many sofa's. I sat down next to him and smiled innocently. He ignored me and continued to read his newspaper. He's definitely still pissed about yesterday.

" Hey there. " I greeted, full of cheer.

He ignored me again and I smirked.

" Hello? " I said, waving a hand in front of his eyes.

Still ignoring. Sheesh. Oh well, at least I won the bet!

" You know..I think you did quite a good job. " I said, still looking at him and he still wasn't.

Hmph. Johnny Raincloud should be his name. He nodded curtly once and ran a hair through his hair. Oh jeez, that was sexy. _Focus, Garnier!! Focus!!! _ He sighed and slowly turned to face me, a huge smirk on his face.

" I know I did. " he said, chuckling.

" You do? "

" Yeah, of course. If I didn't I'll probably be green all over right now. "

" Really..?..cause if you're all green… That'll be really, really, really **damn** interesting sight." I said, nodding my head in thought.

" Why not do it again then? "

" Hmm. I'll consider it. Besides, I think the Slytherin quidditch team needs a new mascot anyways. So hey? Why not? And green is truly your colour. Has anyone ever told you that? It brings out your eyes. You'll look dashing in green! " I ranted like a fool.

" You think I'm dashing?

" Yes. "

" What kind of dashing? "

" Sexy dashing maybe. "

" You think I'm sexy? "

" Hell yeah! Nothing like a sexy green mascot parading down the field!"

Damn me and my big mouth. He laughed and punched me on my arm lightly. He was blushing slightly. I hate it when he blushes, because I love it when he does. I hate to love. I know, I know. I'm ranting again. His brown eyes and my greens locked. For a second there, I think my intestines were replaced with butterflies. His eyes seemed to melt and I'm pretty sure I was goo by the intensity of his gaze. I could feel my cheeks burning up and my the rest of my body numb.

" Has anyone ever told you that you're sick? " he questioned softly, his gaze still on mine. He looked as if he was leaning closer. Oh jeez.

" You have the honors of being the first. Tell me, what kind of sick am I? "

I raised my eyebrows and laughed. He leaned back and tapped his finger on his chin in a thinking manner. He raised his finger and smirked when he got his words.

" You're definitely sick sick. "

" What?! Hmph! "

I crossed my arms over my chest like a child being denied candy. I added a childish pout to add to my look. He laughed and rolled his eyes.

" I called you sexy and _this _is what I get back! Unfair! " I scowled.

" The world is never unfair." He said a matter of factly.

" You can say that again! "

" If it makes you feel any better, I think – after seeing you making these ridiculous juvenile faces – I'll say you're cute sick. "

I snorted and let my arms fall to my lap. I could feel my cheeks burning up when he mentioned that word.

" Seriously? " I asked, covering my uneven voice the best I could.

" No. " he answered simply.

He tore his eyes from mine and looked away. Thank you. For a second there, I thought I'll suffocate to death.

" You're beautiful sick.." he muttered so soft that only I could here because students were already coming down the stairs. I turned crimson again but this this time so crimson, that I don't we could call it crimson anymore and more thing, can't he at east give me at least one lungful of oxygen? Damn it. My heart was beating through my rib cage as if it would just explode out of it. My crimsonness was spreading like wildfire in the…wild?. The butterflies in my stomach were sucking on honey and now, lay dead, choked to death. His eye fluttered back into mine and he gave me a such, …innocent? Sheepish? Undescribable (is the right word) smile. Oh, the butterflies didn't die of choking after all, they died because they were shot dead by humming birds for stealing their nectar. At least that's a more dignified way to die rather than choking on honey right? Right? I snapped out of my reverie and rummaged through my head for words. Stupid, Garnier! Stupid! What to say? What to say? I was definitely panicking and I hope it wasn't showing on my face.

" Thank you? " I said finally. Smooth. Very smooth you imbecile.

Bad, Garnier! Bad!

He chuckled and grinned that crooked grin of his. Another trait of his and another weakness of mine.

" You're welcome, Garnier. " he said in between chuckles.

I mentally slapped myself in the face _twice _and looked out of the large stain windows, and rested my head against the soft sofa. I can still feel my cheeks burning, well, pretty much my whole body. I tore my eyes away from the window to look at him and bumped my right cheek to his left cheek. Seriously, why does that keep happening? I was at shocked at the feel of his soft cheek against mine. At first, I thought(idiotically, by the way) he was going to kiss me but I guess I was wrong. Wait, what _**is**_he doing? It took me a few seconds to figure out that he was actually _sniffing? _my hair. This time, I'm sure I'll die along with the butterflies. Just his warm breath against my skin was ….dazzling? He sniffed my hair once more and nodded to himself. He turned to look into my eyes and grinned. He pulled away and stared into each other's eyes again. Those eyes…those eyes are just..Damn. This boy will definitely be the death of me. I'm sure of it.

" You smell like blueberries. " he said, looking at my hair.

" I like blueberries. I'm guessing you're a fan of blueberries then? " I asked.

" No, but I'm a fan of you. "

He smiled that..smile again. That smile. Those eyes. He's right..The world is never fair! I heard quick and loud footsteps coming my way and before I could turn around, someone shrieked and bodies plopped down, hard on the seats next to me. They sat down so hard on the springy sofa, I was practically launched on to Py but he saved me from doing so. He held me away from him with his hands, out lips inches apart. Oh no, the butterflies are back from the dead. Shit. And it's the attack of the Sexy Eyes again. A voice cleared her throat from behind and I sprang away from him when he did. My blushing just got more severe and this was just the beginning of the day.

" I think there's a quite handy broom closet just outside the common room. "

I whipped around and saw Ronnie, the origin of the voice.

" I think the hospital wing is more appropriate right now, if you ask me. You three just broke my back with your _little dramatic _entrance just now. " I said, touching my back lightly.

" I think I may need someone to carry me to there. " I added jokingly.

" I don't mind carrying you there, sugar. " Blaise walked towards us and cutting in. Draco and Brendon behind him.

" Yeah..bout that.." I dragged off and stood up.

" I think it's all fine now. I could walk. " I said, stretching a little.

I took out my wand and summoned for my belongings. They came flying at me in top speed, missing Draco's head by centimeters.

" Oh,..and since you like to call me sugar so much and I don't. I think this will help your little habbit. " I said again, this time talking to Blaise.

" Accio sack of sugar. " I chanted and a huge sack of sugar came flying towards me but I pointed at it with my wand and it went straight into Blaise's chest, knocking him down on the floor with sugar all over him.

I put away my wand and looked at Ky for forgiveness but she just gave me a thumbs up in reply. I smirked and all of us burst into laughter, the first years staring again. They're getting annoying.

" Blaisey, Blaisey. Tsk, Tsk. When will you ever learn? " Ronnie spat at him.

" Shut the fuck up, Nica. " he spat words and sugar.

Ronnie shrugged and Blaise got off the floor. He brushed particles of sugar from his hair and clothes, glaring at me. He smirked at me, eyes full of malice.

" Blaise Zabini will _**always **_get his revenge no matter the odds. " he arrogantly said.

" Yeah, yeah. Keep telling yourself that buddy. " Draco snapped at him.

I beamed at Draco gratefully.

" Oh well, that doesn't keep me from trying. I'm a hard-working person. Draco, I know that and yes, I would keep telling myself. And! I'm handsome too. Stunningly handsome! " his voice laced with a heavy scent of pride.

I could tell everyone was rolling their eyes. Who wouldn't anyway?

" Whatever, Blaise! " Lyra finally spoke.

" I'm ravished by the way. All those energy were spent in front of the mirror, perfecting myself for your ungrateful monkey eyes! A waste of time indeed! " he whined. Now he's whining. Great start for a morning.

" Wow, now we're monkeys. " Brendon snorted.

" I think I'm gonna call you Mr. Short Banana's from now on, Blaise" Py said randomly.

" For your information, Py my boy, I'm taller then you! " Blaise snapped.

" I_**wasn't **_talking about your body height…" Py said, injecting a whole litre of venom into his words.

We laughed loudly again and the first years are staring again. Damn, they are really getting on my nerves.

" Hey, Py…Can I ask you something? " Blaise asked, innocently.

" Shoot." Py said.

" How did you know mine is short? Not that it is. " he finished off his sentence with a wink at Ky.

There was silence as we were all processing Blaise's question. All head's turned towards Pyro, who had his eyes wide opened. Certainly a deer caught in the headlights.

" Py, Py. If you eve need me as your nude model for your sketches, I'll be more than happy to. You just have to ask.." Blaise said shrugged.

" You sketch? " I asked him, surprised. He was blushing again. I feel kinda bad for him.

He nodded tensely before Blaise snapped again. Blaise is **really**out for revenge.

" You bet he does. I flipped through his sketch book and I'll say…" he trailed off dramatically.

" YOU_FLIPPED _THROUGH MY BOOK?!?!?!" Py bellowed at him, shocked and furious.

The first years are looking again……

When they said the speed of light is the fastest, think again. Py launched himself at Blaise faster than lightning was. In a split second, Blaise was pinned through the floor the second time this morning. Py's fist connected with Blaise's jaw. Blaise let out a low groan and punched back. Draco yanked Py to his feet before things got out of hand.

Py was panting and so was Blaise. Ky got to her foot and dashed to Blaise's side, by now, Blaise was already playing the injured prince role wonderfully. Groaning and whining. Lyra was already calming down Py so I got to my feet and wen't over to him. I feel damn guilty right now. If it wasn't for me, there won't be a fight and there won't be a bruise on Py's left cheek but I have to admit, that boy sure has a temper. I put my hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

" You okay? " sincerely concerned I was.

" I'm fine. " he said quietly.

I nodded and pulled out my wand. I pulled him back to the sofa and sat him down. I muttered a healing incantation and his bruise disappeared. He muttered a thanks and got to his feet again, clearly uncomfortable. Draco was doing the same to Blaise except Blaise's bruise was larger.

" So? I'm going for breakfast. I'm famished. " Blaise said as if nothing happened.

What? Does Py launches himself at him and punches him every morning? Uh-huuh. Look, I don't even wanna know. As far as I'm concerned, these two_**can't **_ be approximately a mile near each other. The other's grunted in agreement and walked towards the exit of the common room.

" Hey…Py. Are you sure you're all right? You seem a little…err, angry there. " I asked cautiously, pulling him back so that we're out of earshot of the others.

" I'm okay. It happens. " he shrugged.

It happens? I don't like the sound of them puching the day light out of each other every morning.

" Oh..umm, about the whole Brendon thing yesterday.." I paused.

" What about it? "

" I was just ..well, playing? Shall I say? ..with the guy. I did it because of the conversation we had in Potions. I think you remember what's that all about. I'm sorry I blew you off yesterday. I promise to sit beside you all the time!" I confessed.

There was a really long silence between us as we walked to the Great Hall. Is he mad? Does he think I'm a bad person? Great job, Garnier! Great job!!

Shockingly, he stopped dead in his tracks and brought his eyes to mine. His eyes were hard.

" Of course you were just playing with him. " he seriously said, his eyes as hard as stone.

I am.. shocked.

" I **am**way sexier than him so of course you were. "he continued, eyes still hard and tone still serious.

I am.. still shocked.

He laughed and smiled that smiled again. I joined him in the laughing thing when I finally snapped out of it. His smile was growing even wider. Dear Merlin, have mercy! Have mercy!! His eyes were softening by the minute. I slapped myself mentally and told myself never to do that again. I laughed unevenly and looked at my feet.

" Come on. " he said softly, taking my hand in his.

An electric shot raced through my veins and I was clearly unable to hide a small smile playing on my lips. I was a little surprise by the way. He led me out of the common room and to the Great Hall, our hands swinging back and forth.

I know saying this might be a little cliché and I'll probably end up with déjà vu but hey! What the heck! I **think**this will be a good year.

**So? How is it?? I like this chapter..it's..I don't know. I just like it! Thank you for reading my story and I know I've been saying this a lot ( and they'll be a lot to come!)!. Do R&R! Reviews makes me happy even though their not that positive. Your reviews also help me to write faster and hopefully better. I like to hear your thoughts! **

**.nadeera.**


	12. Eleven

**Eleven**

. Ava's POV .

" I want Py."

" You do? "

" Yes. "

I was staring at the wakk, Kyra was lying beside me on my bed. I didn't really know what I said, I just blurted out what's on my mind. I felt the bed shaking. Ky's definitely laughing her ass off. Me and my big mouth.

" Shut up! I know what you're thinking. Shut up, Ky!!" I tried to recover, I know it wasn't working. I was usually good at it. Or so I think that is.. What is that boy doing to me??!!

Ky burst into more laughter and fell off the bed. Why does she always do that? I grabbed my pillow and whacked her in the stomach with it.

" I'm talking about PIE!! As in P-I-E. The consumable pie!! " I tried again lamely.

" A-huuh. He's _consumable _all right. " she said in between giggles.

" Merlin! You are so –" I stopped and whacked her again.

She stopped giggling and look at me with her brown orbs. Her eyes are exactly the same as Lyra's and Pyro's.

" You want your usually dose of blueberry pie? " she said seriously, her eyes hard.

" Yes. I'm glad you understand perfectly now. "

Phew! She cleared her throat slightly and got to her feet, her expression still serious. I could tell she was trying really hard to control herself but there's a slight flaw in her eyes that gave her away.

" I understand. No worries. I know you're not _that _perverted, Av. " she said calmly.

Before I could whack her again or even contradict, she fled the room and headed down the stairs. We're doing our free period together. Most of my classes are the same as Ky's and Py's. We usually spend it in the common room messing around and sometimes in our dorms too. We mess around a lot. Back in Beaux, everything was just pure torture. Discipline this. Discipline that. Sheesh! I chased Ky down the stairs at full speed. I thought she'd run around the common but she back tracked and went up stairs that led to the boys dormitory. I have a feeling I know what she wants to do. That girl is twisted all right. I sighed and reluctantly chased her up the stairs. Note to self – Never wear boots and go running. She turned and ran into a room. Not caring whose dorm I was in, I plunged for Ky and covered her mouth with my hand.

" Pfft!!! Mfftttftt!! Mhhmm!!PfftTTTT!!!!!" she screamed muffling screams into my palm. She struggled and wriggled under me, her eyes wide open.

We were on the floor of course. Since I came to Hogwarts, the floor's of it has been quite… well, familiar to me. Ky struggled even more when she saw Blaise walk through the door. Without warning, she bit my hand and I yowled in pain, rolling off her. I clutched my hand and rolled on the floor in pain.

" Owwwwww!! Ky!! " I yelled at her in between cries of pain.

Damn, her teeth are sharp.

Surprisingly, she didn't ran over to Blaise but to Py. Oh, great! Why didn't I see him there? I got off the floor and ran after her. Too late.

" Py! Py!! Guess what??!! Av craves for you!!! She just told me!!" she screamed at him like a child who just passed by an ice-cream parlor. The way she screamed at him could pass for slapping him really.

He raised his eyebrows and scrunched them in confusion. Oh, Merlin. Have mercy. I know I neglected you but …HAVE MERCY!!

" She whar? " he asked her, damn confused.

" Craves you!! "

How in the world did I get myself into this?

" I don't!!! She's putting words into my mouth!! You back-stabbing Judas!!! " I yelled at Ky, trying to recover this situation which I'm failing. I think I should sign up for acting lessons.

He looked at me amused, surprise and pleased. He chuckled and looked down at his feet. A second later, he brought his eyes back to mine. Locking me in another hair raising gaze.

" Py and Ava up on the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!! You two are so sweet!! " Ky sang, skipping and twirling herself around.

I turned crimson again, naturally and so did he.

" Hey babe. Let's get some air. I need something to ask you. " Blaise called out for Ky.

" Sure. " she answered and skipped into his arms.

They left the room together with a click of the door. I swear I saw Blaise wink at Py! I saw it! I saw it! … Is it just me or… do I feel like I'm being set up here?

" Errrrr…." he trailed, sounding anxious.

" Look. When I said I wanted pie. I didn't mean you. I was talking about blueberry pie. P-I-E. " I covered up.

" You don't crave me? "

" No. "

" Your lost. "

" What's that supposed to mean? "

" Nothing. "

I smirked at myself, pleased with my covering up. I've TRIUMPH!! Hello? Am I talking to Mr. Monkey? Yes, good. I called to say that I would like to cancel those acting classes I asked for!! Who needs those classes anyway? I **have **talent. He patted the spot beside him on the bed, motioning me to sit. I walked over and sat down on **his** bed. Something's really fishy here. He looked away and smirked.

" What's with you and blueberries anyway? " he tone questioned my sanity.

" Nothing. I just like them. "

" Oh. "

Something is up!! I know! I can **smell **it!! I mean it though, the smell thing. That's because he's wearing cologne! Don't get me wrong. I like nice smelling boys.

" Ummm. Can I ask you something? " he asked, looking into my eyes. I think I just found out the difference between his eyes and his sisters. His eyes somehow and I think have..an intensity to them. An intensity you can't explain. Too intense for words. I bet my legs were jelly already because I can't feel them anymore.

" You just _**did**_ asked me a question. " I anwered, chuckling under my breath.

" Right. " he laughed sheepishly.

His eyes landed on his feet again and the freaky silence rolled out.

" Do you mind going to the Halloween dance with me? " he finally blurted out so fast, I barely could hear but of course, I did hear it. Shut up me.

" What if I say I mind? " I dared.

" I'll probably throw myself off the Astronomy tower. "

" I'll go! I'll go! Don't throw yourself off the tower. I have no intentions of cleaning up after you."

I couldn't tell if he was serious or not but the tone he used was a little scary.

" Are you serious? " he asked.

" Of course I am! "

" Great. "

" And please, don't throw yourself off the tower. You're too sexy for that. "

He laughed and shook his head.

" Your wish is my command, my lady. " he said, standing up and extending his hand. I took it and he pulled me up to my feet.

" So..you still up for that **blueberry **pie? "

" Definitely. "

Hand in hand, we walked out of the dorm.

" Wait. Could we stop by my down first? "

" Sure, Why? "

" Let's say just a few minutes ago I chased a cheetah up the stairs while wearing cows on my legs. Naturally, the cows are _killing _me. I emphasis, _**killing.**_ "

It took a moment for him to process what I said but when he did, he chuckled while looking at my gorgeous but lethal boots. I felt like taking it off right now, right there and guess what? I did. Shocker!

" What? " I questioned him with wide-eyed innocence.

He smiled down at me, that smile again. He swept me off my feet and to my surprise too, he swept me off my feet in a none literal way. Yes, you read that right. I gasped in fake horror as I secure my arms around his neck.

" I don't think my father would like to see me this way. He'd be furious and I'd be buried faster than you can say " Gilderoy Lockehart." . " I mused.

" I think so too but the truth is..he's **not here.** "

" Good point. " I shrugged.

He clicked his tongue and carried me down the stairs.

**Did you like it? How is it? Do review please. I'm loving the response with this story. I'm thinking of a sequel already! Well, hope you like this chapter and review!!Sorry I have to keep re-posting this chapter! This chapter keeps getting into trouble.**

**.nadeera.**


	13. Twelve

**Twelve**

. Ava's POV.

I pushed myself to the edge of the seat and dagled my feet out of the carriage. It was quite a long way down and I was wearing 4 inched platforms of leather. Great choice, Av! I mustered all my confidence and jumped out. I landed with a soft thud in the snow and at that point, my pride put the Viktor Krum to shame. Yes, I am _that _'please' with myself.

" You know. I could have help you down. "

Good idea, Py. You say right after I could _almost _break my leg. I shrugged and smirked. I was still 'pleased' with myself by the way. Hehe. We told the boys goodbye and went off to find our costumes for the Halloween party. Oh, wait. Let me rephrase that. We told the boys goodbye and went off to find our costumes for the Halloween **parties. **There are two parties. One is the official school party and the other is the confidential sixth and seventh year Slytherin's only party. In other words, we need to costumes but that's not what I'm worried about. The money, I mean. I'm not at all worried. I was more worried of what I'm going to wear. The financial part is always a go-go but the idea part is a definite block-block. I pulled my black trench coat closer and it was getting cold.

" I hate Hogsmeade. It's so boring. " Ky whined.

" It is but it's all we have unless you want to show up naked at the parties that is…" Ronnie trailed, crinkling her nose in thought.

" Let's go in here. " Ly said as if she didn't hear what Ky and Ronnie said. She pointed to a shop and stepped in.

We went in and thank Merlin it's warm inside. We all instantly flooded the racks for something. The costume dress code was also separated into two like the like the parties. For the school organized party all students are not allowed to wear anything too…Let's just put it this way, we're allowed to wear anything as long as it is _decent._ As for the Slytherin's only party, we're allowed to wear anything. Meaning you can show up naked if you want to. The only thing the two parties have in common is that the dress code is semi-formal.

" What do you think of this? " Ronnie asked, walking out from behind the racks. She was holding up a short red dress with a very plunging neck line. It came with a pitchfork, a tail and a pair of horns. The Devil.

" You **have **to try that on, Ron!" Ly urged.

She smirked and walked into the fitting room.

" One down. One more to go. " Ronnie said, coming out from behind the fitting room. The dress is perfect with her hair. She strode over to the mirror to examine herself.

" I think I have a clear idea of what to wear to the Hog's party. " she said, twirling around.

"What? " Ly asked as she was walking out from behind the curtain of the fitting room dress in a short black dress with lady bug wings sprouting out of her back.

" An angel. " Ronnie said, nodding to herself as she head behind the curtain again.

" TaaDaa! " Ky chirped as she floated out from behind the curtain. She was in a dark purple dress with lilac wings behind her back. She was a faerie.

" Looks good, Ky. " Ly approved.

I had both of my costumes picked out now. I now have the school dress on first. I strode out from behind the curtain and went to the floor-length mirror. My dress was a sequined tube dress. It had black and white stripes all over it. Yes, I'm a prisoner of Azkaban. I love it.

" Ooo. I love the dress. " Ky rang from behind me.

I grinned and went back behind the curtains. I love shopping. Enough said.

**I know, I know. This chapter is friggin short! Don't kill me. This chapter is just a filler. The next two chapter will be all about the parties and I'll make sure it's an 8 page document, each. The next two chapters is where all the preppy innocence will fade. Not that these people are innocent that is. Oh well, let's just say from there the ****real**** drama unfolds. Well, starts. I'm not gonna be too drastic about anything. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. They make me happy. I don't know how many times I've said that before though. Lolx but I'm gonna say it again anyway. Reviews make me happy. snickers OK, do review and wait for more chapters!**

**.nadeera.**


	14. Thirteen

**Thirteen**

.Ava's POV.

The girls are I were in our dorm, getting ready for party number 1. I already got my dress on and I was doing my make-up while the others were doing their hair. I lined my eyes with eyeliner, a whole lot of it mind you and added sparkle over my black eye shadowed lids. I let my hair hand loose in their waves and to add to the prisoner look, I braided a white piece of cloth into it. I slipped into my black and white striped platforms and examined myself in the floor length mirror we were sharing.

To compliment Ronnie's angel look, she had a halo over her head, wing sprouting from her back and possibly a whole bottle of body glitter all over her skin. Her white dress was knee-length, well..everyone's were.

Ly had her lady bug outfit on with dead straight hair. Her killer red stilettos were definitely a nice touch. Ky was the last to finish, na-tu-rally. Her faerie dress looked awesome on her. Purple is really her colour! To match with her shoes and dress, she bought these nifty pair of lilac eye contacts. She really does look like a faerie if you ask me.

We left the room, leaving Vera alone in the room. She was dressed as a puppy. Ironic isn't it? She had a furry brown dress on with matching pair of floppy ears.

We walked down the stairs to the common room which was crowded with devil red horns, dog tails, leprechaun gold and damn, I think I just saw some troll walk around the corner. Our dates were already waiting at our usual pot in the common room. They sat were chatting animatedly like a bunch of adolescent boys talking about pornography. Boys.. As I neared them, … just as I thought. Guess what they're talking about? It starts with a 'Q' and ends a 'uidditch'. Shocker!

" Good evening my ever lovely jail bird." Py said in a sing-song voice.

I scrutinized the figure and furrowed my eyebrows in thought.

" What in the world are you? " I asked confusingly. He had a long black cloak with freakishly poofy collars, inside he wore a matching suit.

He laughed and fangs sh-. Oh….Vampire. Got it.

" Oh. You're a vamp. " I said, clicking my tongue.

" Yes, I am. "

" Come closer. I have something to say. " I told him in a low voice, anxiously looking around.

He smirked and leaned closer.

" You can bite me any day, Dracula. " I whispered seductively into his ear. I pulled away and winked. Sexy is **so** not my thing.

" Gladly. Shall we? " he said dazed. His lips cracked into a full blown smirk and na-tu-rally, mine did too. I took his outstretched hand and made our way to the Great Hall.

The music was blasting and the people were dancing. The Hall was decorated with bats, pumpkins and I'm pretty sure those are Merpeople skeletons. They found a corner with couches and a table in the middle to sit at. We sat down and look around. Na-tu-rally, Ky and Blaise were already in a make-out session. It's been a while since I partied and my eyes still haven't adjusted to the crazy lights that were flashing all over the place. I didn't mine the loud music though. I always liked my music loud.

" I'll go get the drinks. " Brendon stated, getting to his feet.

" I'll help. " Ly said, getting to her feet too. Brendon was her date but they just said they'll go as friends. I won't bet on that.

" I'll help too! " Draco said surprisingly, jumping up and dodging Vera's arms. He's been doing that a lot lately. Finding any excuse to avoid Vera, I mean. I feel kind of bad for her to be honest. From my observation, Draco's been all jumpy and fidgety all week. Wait, jumpy and fidgety are the same thing right? Whatever. Draco rushed to Lyra's side. Ly raised an eyebrow but ignored his freakity behaviour soon after. Freakity. That's a new word. They stalked off to the punch table later.

" What's up with him? He's been all…freaky lately. " Py pointed out, looking at the disappearing blob of white blonde hair.

I shrugged and look at the retreating figure too.

" Hey, you two!! Are just going to sit there all night or are you going to hit the dance floor?" Ky yelled over the music.

Py pulled me to my feet and led me to the packed dance floor. A saw a couple of Gryffindors breaking the rules by dancing _too _close. See, they can't just _accuse_ us Slytherin's for breaking the rules **all** the time! True, we're not exactly innocent but we're not the only guilty ones! Gryffindors should start getting real and stop putting on those ridiculously phony faces. A few days ago, some Gryffidork bumped into Blaise and didn't even say sorry. That na-tu-rally put Blaise's temper on the scale. Blaise took out his wand and almost made the dork's ass sorry but Snape restrained him. He dork got detention and Blaise got off with a warning. I'm starting to like this Snape dude.

I danced with Py for a couple of songs. He's quite a good dancer. I've never met guy's that dance well back in France. Blaise occasionally cut in and Ky did once too. Apparently when dancing with Blaise, I have to keep pushing him lightly on the shoulders because he keeps worming me closer to him. I pushed him off because it's for his own good, Py's own good, my own good, Ky's own good – _boy, that's a lot of good_ – and also for the rule. Draco, Vera, Ly, Ronnie, Brendon soon joined us on the dance floor. I guess part number 1 isn't so bad. The music was great, they usually spin my favorite songs. We were having a good time. All of us were in the centre of the dance floor and pretty much all eyes were on us. I think I saw some girls eyes go green when she glared at me with Py. I can't deny. Who wouldn't? Py is dashingly handsome. With those melting brown eyes and those cute dimples of his, no wonder she went green. I do consider myself lucky when I sat in their compartment on the train the other day. I gazed into his eyes and his arms wrapped around waist, pulling me closer. Na-tu-rally, my arms slither around his neck. This boy is just what I've been dreaming of. He's my first serious boyfriend to be precise. No other male ever made me feel this way. I won't lie and say I never dated before. Yes, I've dated a few guys back in France but they never took me seriously and I never did either. As I melted into his body, his lips inches away from mine, I couldn't help but shiver in delight a little. His eyes shone in the flashes of light and my body glittered because of the sweat forming on my chest. I was lost in the moment. My brain had a block. My heart will probably break my rib cage. My ears couldn't hear anything but my thumping heart and his warm breath against my neck, sending tinglies down my neck. All of a sudden, he pulled away and blushed. I scowled and turned to where he was looking.

" Mr Lestrange, Ms Garnier. I appreciate it if you two keep your hands where they should be. I will not tolerate this kind of behaviour. If I see it again, I'll make sure you'll get points off. Have a good evening. McGonnglesaid sternfuly before turning on her heel.

Oh So her precious Gryffidorks get off the hook while us Slytherins get warned and probably points off for this? Corruption. That's the word. I scowled and rolled my eyes before sticking my tongue out at the old hag.

" Let's head back to the table. I need a drink. " I said to Py.

He nodded and we head back to the table where the others were already seated and drinking. I took a bottle of butter beer from the table and uncorked it. I gulped down a mouthful and scrutinized the bottle, scowling.

" Are you sure this is butter beer? " I asked to no-one in particular. The liquid was tasting funny. It was a little stronger and a little more..flame'ish? Flamish! Another new word!

" It's butter beer all right. Kind of. " Brendon winked at me, a small smirk on his face.

" Wh- Oh…." I nodded and winked back.

I finished the bottle and sat the empty bottle down.

" So..Mr Dracula, what's your plan for tonight? " I asked Pyro, picking up another bottle.

He thought for a while.

" I'll do anything that you plan to do. " he said.  
" If I want to puke you'll puke too? "

" I think I'll puke tonight no matter your plans."

" True. "

" You're one in a million, Py. "

" You're one in 5 million."

" Damn it, Pyro. "

" What? "

" Stop it. "

" Stop what? "

" Being so sweet and sexy. Sheesh! Give me a break. "

He rolled his eyes in amusement and pushed me away playfully. He really thought I was mad at him.

" You can be so gullible sometimes, baby. " I slurred a little, I was already on my third bottle of beer.

" I'm not! " he contradicted.

" Yes, you are."

" I'm so not. "

" Then stop denying if you're not. "

She gave me a cold look. Boys and their ego. Why can't they just accept it? He slowly tore his eyes away from mine and put down his bottle on the table. He changed sitting position so that he was facing Ronnie. Did I mention boys are so sensitive? I sighed and picked up another bottle. Now, he's mad at me. Way to go, Garnier! Way to go!

" Py…." I groaned, placing my hand on his shoulder and making him turn to me. He did glanced over his shoulder at me and resumed his conversation with Ronnie. Touchy, touchy.

" Py…." I called out a little louder. This time he didn't turn at me he just shrugged my hand off his shoulder. All this because I called him gullible? Jeez!

" PY!!" I yelled. He whipped around and stared at me with hard eyes, his jaw clenched.

" What? " he gritted.

" Sorry? "

A muscle twitch near his jaw and a smirk slowly, very slowly grew on his face. I widened my eyes and scoffed furiously.

" I'm not the only gullible one here, Garnier! " he said in between my light punches on his arm. I've been had and he seriously, got me bad. Bad.

" Oh, shut up! " I shrieked at him when he start tickling me.

" Oi! This place is _still_ public, just so you know. " Blaise yelled out. Look whose talking. Hmph. He gets to suck off Ky's face in public and I can't even fool around with Py! Unfair much. I responded to his words by flipping my middle finger towards him. He gasped like the drama queen he is and flipped back the finger at me, before turning back to Draco.

The rest of the party pretty much finished off with laughs, more rounds of beer, and a whole lot of fooling around. After that, we headed back to the common room to change. The Slytherin's Only Party starts at 11p.m and it's still 10 right now. I couldn't really tell if I had too much to drink yet. I _think_ I haven't. I ran up the stairs with the girls in tow to our dorm. The boys waited in the common room since they have no needs to change. I had a short and light shower before slipping into my second dress. Now, this dress is a little …well, dangerous, shall I say. Ky insisted I should get it. I'm dressed as a dementor. Now picture a dementor cloak only it's comes up after my knees, a plunging neck line to my belly button and a single string to tie behind my back. If I was to go to the Hogwarts party, I'm sure I'd be kicked out. My hair and make up was almost the same; my eyes were a whole lot darker and even more sparkly. I smudged some black eye shadow around my face ad body to make it look like dirt. I buckled into my killer stiletto boots that I only wear on special occasions such as this. This time around, Ronnie was a devil, Ly was a nurse, and Ky…a harlequin faerie? Our costumes only have one thing in common; the word 'sexy'. We strode down the stairs again to see them talking like they did before. Boys…

" _Now_ I **know** why people don't think twice before murdering…" Py teased, a crack of a smirk plastered on his handsome face.

I did a "TaaDaa" act and hooked my arm around his as he led me out to the school grounds. I'm aware the party is located _somewhere_ in the school grounds but I don't know _exactly_ where it is but I kept quiet anyways. We had to pick the hallways we walked in carefully because no one has any intentions of getting caught by any prefects, heads and worst, professors. When it's needed, we had to run a little to get away from eyes of passer by's. Sometimes, we bumped into first years who are _**suppose**_ to be in bed already. At least, they were Slytherin's so not much harm done. They'll the us one day anyway. It's Slytherin tradition like what Blaise said. We kept our composure till we were out of the castle and I finally spoke up.

" Where are we going again? " I questioned, looking behind me.

" Under the Whomping Willow; the party is there. " Ly ending my confusion.

" But we'll get ourselves _**killed**_!! " Blaise exclaimed.

" We can paralyze the tree, you dumb ass!!" Draco cleared out. Oh, he's been quite hot and short tempered lately too.

" Wait…there's only one entrance under the tree that leads to the Shrieking Shack…" Brendon trailed.

" There's another entrance which leads to…I don't know. Haven't been in it yet but I'm kind of sure where it is. " Ky helped.

We neared the tree but not near enough for it to "whomp" at us. Ly cast the paralyzing spell and we followed behind her to a hole which was quite hard to find. Ky crouched down to look for the whole. I could tell Blaise was drooling. She inspected the bark and stood up again.

" This is it. " she announced, not taking her eyes off the bark.

" See that carving? It's a snake. This has to be it. " she added, pointing at a carved snake in the shape of an S.

I stared at the carving. Carving, yes. Tree bark, yes. Hole? No.

" Where's the hole? I thought there was supposed to be a hole. " Py aggravated.

" There is. We just can't see it….." I blurted out absent mindedly.

I crouched down and ran my hand across the S.

" I've seen one of these before. Does anyone has a dagger or something? " I asked, getting to my feet and looking at them.

They stared at me with full bewilderment. I think I heard the cricket.

" What'd you need a dagger or whatever for? " Ronnie finally spoke.

" We need to shed a little blood to get in. " I explained.

" What? Hell no! " Blaise contradicted.

" It's fine if you don't want to. You can go back to the castle pussy. " Draco snapped, not looking at Blaise.

I heard Blaise muttered a 'fine' and Ky gave me a silver dagger. Hers were identical like Py's, only there was a 'M' engraved instead of a 'L'.

" Do you always carry a dagger around with you?! " Py asked, not taking his eyes off the dagger.

" Yes. It's for protection. " she shrugged simply.

I took it and slit my finger a little. Crimson blood gushed out and I ran my finger around the 'S' on the bark. Slowly, a hole appeared under it. There was a case of stairs that led down to somewhere. I cautiously stepped forward and hesitantly put my foot on the first step. I levelled and looked back at them. Ronnie tried to walk to where I was but failed because there was some sort of invisible force field around the area. She sighed and took the dagger from me. She copied my act and passed it around, even Vera who was complaining to Draco, who was ignoring her. I pity her sometimes. We made out way down the stairs with Vera, of course, and …this looks like the inside of the Ministry of Magic. Weird. But hey! It's still a party since the music was blasting, the bodies are tangled up on the dance floor and the air filled with the scent of smoke and alchohol.

I still can't really believe all of this is under a tree. The floor was black marble and so was the walls. A huge chandelier hung gloriously from the ceiling . The space was really big. It looked as if someone carved it out of nothing. Amazing.

" Let's go find a table. " Vera spoke, dragging Draco by the hand.

We found a table with large table with couches surrounding it. The music was so loud and good, I didn't even wait for the drinks to arrive because I was already on my feet again and dragging Py along with everyone else to the dance floor. We started dancing and yeah, no more nosy professor to stop us. Draco and Vera were beside me, dancing. He seemed dazed. Sigh. Py and I definitely got it going on, I bet that even the thinnest paper can't slip in between us. The music and his heart beat were the only thing I could hear.

" You look great tonight. " he whispered into my ear. Okay..maybe the music and his heart beat isn't the only thing I could hear. I had my back to him, his hands on my hips. I lunged down to the floor and bounced to face him. My arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer.

" You don't look so bad yourself.." I whispered back.

He pulled me close by the waist and his hands slid back to my hips. He nuzzled my neck softly and constantly trailing kisses down it. The moment was definitely a moment to remember. Everything was a slight blur. Everything seemed a mile away. Not much to my liking, he pulled away and led me to the table.

I picked up a bottle and drained it. They warm fire'ish liquid ran down my throat and into my insides. Py drowned two bottles already and so did the others. I like to take it slow and easy. You see, our parents, well, _most_ pureblood parents adapt to a very open minded way of raising their children. They let us drink, smoke, and even have sex if we wanted to. This way, we won't go committing crimes or what not. Yeah right. Though I can'r deny. it's a good way of thinking.

I drowned my third bottle and everything was just pure happiness. Everybody was drinking and laughing. I got up and pulled Py too.

" Excuse us, we have more dancing to do. " I announced.

" From my observation, the way you two dance could pass for sex. " Blaise slurred.

We unsteadily pushed our way into the tangles of legs and arms and started dancing. Okay…maybe what Blaise said is true.

" Does this dance pass for sex to you? " I asked.

" I think so. " he shrugged, sucking on my earlobe lightly.

I groaned and without hesitance, pressed my lips to his. I ran a hand through his dark hair and he instantly deepened the kiss without asking. What I have to say about this? Six words – I died and went to heaven. He pulled away, again, and again, not to my liking pulled me out of the crowd.

" Where I we going? " I slurred as I realized we weren't moving towards the table.

He just smirked in reply. We were passing a wall when suddenly a door appeared.

" What the fuck…" I mumbled in awe.

We back tracked and slipped through the door. I saw a large bed and him. I looked back from him to the inanimate objects that stood in the middle of the candle-lit room. Freaky. The pressure of his lips on mine snapped me out of my reverie. This time, his kiss held more urgency and passion in it. I'm surprised. Really. He pinned my arms above my head and pushed me up against the door. The door had carvings on it but I guess the numbness that came from the drinks helped. He moved his hands to my face and let my arms dropped to my sides. I pulled back the hood of my one of a kind dress and his fingers helped me un-tie the string. Now that's what I call a helping hand! I fumbled with his cloak until it finally fell to the floor along with my dress. I continued the fumbling scheme with the buckle of his belt as he planted kisses along my collarbone. More moans escaped me when he lightly trailed the tip of his nose along my jaw bone and his fingers tangled up with my bra. I pushed down his pants and boxers, wait. Are those smiley faces? There's a reason why I liked this boy. As I was saying, I pushed down his pants and boxers in a single push before running my hand through his messy hair and led him to the bed. Wonderful day to wear a bra isn't it? Hahaha. Sometimes I crack myself up. He still hasn't triumphed over my pesky bra so he pushed me onto the bed before climbing atop. When he finally did triumphed, with my help of course, I was the only one standing in the room with clothes on? I still had my panties on. With all my strength, I flipped him over and crashed my lips onto his. It deepened instantly and this time, he was the one groaning.

" Let me re-phrase my sentence. Tonight you look beautiful. " he whispered breathlessly against my ear. His hot breath tingling my skin.

I chuckled and silenced him with my lips again. He twisted a finger round my panties and slowly, fatally slowly pulled it down to my knees. I sudden alarm rang in my hang and I pulled away from the kiss.

" This is my first time. " I breathed.

" You don't have to do this. "

Nope, he ain't drunk yet and I wasn't _that_ drunk either.

" I. Want. To. " I said slowly, making sure I was ready.

He nodded and I closed my eyes, for rock and roll. He entered slowly like he promised he would and I simultaneously cried out in pain as I felt something tear in me. I let out another cry as he slid back out cautiously.

" Are you okay? " he asked worriedly.

I nodded and inhaled a lung full of needed oxygen. He thrust back into me and surprisingly this time I couldn't feel anything but pleasure. Yeah, I know. Sounds damn cheesy and horny but it's true! In and out. In and out. In and out. Gradually he gained speed and I dugged my nails into his back, leaving angry red marks on his pale porcelain skin. I wrapped my legs around his waist as I felt like I was going to blow. Two words to describe this situation – Pure. Bliss. I screamed his name as I rode over my edge and he did the same a few seconds after I did. Okay, let me take that back. It's more than pure bliss. He collapsed next to me and we both took a moment to inhale the much needed oxygen. I was sweating and panting a little but I can't help that smile on my face. Both still breathing hard, I grabbed the cover and threw it over us. There you go. My first time. Hmm. I snuggled up to him and planted a short kiss on the back of him hand. I laid my head onto his cold chest and listened to his heartbeat. I like listening to people's heartbeat, just don't ask why. My fingers traced his tone abs and I looked up, the smile still on my face.

" That was my first too…" he stated.

" You don't do it like a virgin though. "

" What's that supposed to mean? "

I planted another kiss onto his lips and eased his frown of confusion with my fingers.

" Oh. Now I know what you mean. Thank you by the way. " he chuckled as I laid my head back down.

" What day is tomorrow? " I asked.

" Sunday. Why? "

" Nothing. "

" How are we going to get out of here? "

" I have no idea. "

" Great. "

I want to lay here forever. Forever. The sound of his beating gradually faded as I drifted off to slumber. Peaceful and dreamless slumber.

**How was it? This is by far the sexiest chapter I've written ever. Sorry to keep you waiting for it. I had quite a hard time writing it but I think I pulled it off quite nicely (thanks to My Chemical Romance for some inspiration and keep me going on.). I like reviews and I would like to know what do you think of it. Suggestions for the future plot is nice to read too. I'm stuck with the whole Draco/Ava and Py/Ava thing. I don't know what to do with them. Help!! Sorry if there is any grammatical errors and spelling errors. I tried hard to avoid them. Till next time**

**-nadeera-**


	15. Fourteen

**Fourteen**

. Pyro's POV .

White spots appeared before my eyes as I stirred away from my slumber. Wow, that was fancy! ' Stirred away from my slumber..' Ha. Haha. Ha. Everything seems white and sparkly. When my eyes eventually adjusted better, I saw Ava sleeping soundly by my side, naked. I just died and went to heaven. She looks beautiful when she's asleep. Like an angel. My angel. Wait! What _**did**_ happened last night? I touched my chest for indication of clothing. Nope. No clothes. I look at Av again. Completely naked. And hot too! I smirked. So it did happened. Ah. I propped myself onto my elbows and pushed myself up. A sudden ache attacked my brain. Oh, I was drunk too! Awesome, Lestrange. I touched my head throbbing head and fell back down onto the bed with a groan. Okay, I take it back. I went to hell and got to take an angel with me. Hmmm…that ain't so bad. I smirked again, it even hurt to smirk! I closed my eyes and drifted off into my _slumber_ again.

xXx

The air was dusty and smelt like bleach mixed with the scent of moldy old cardboard. I scrunched up my nose and got hold of my wand.

" Lumos. " I muttered in the dark. I thought I was in a room with a bed!

Light ignited from the tip of my wand, sending light all over the space I occupy. Am I in la-la land? I whipped around and there she is; my angel. She was naked too! Damn that body. I looked away from her second base and stared into gazed into her orbs. Damn those eyes too! She chuckled and covered her body slightly with her hands. Where are our clothes! She looked around us and nodded in amazement. We're in a broom closet. Interesting.

" How ever will we escape? " she asked, she sounded unconcerned. So am I.

" I don't know. " I replied sheepishly. What an idiot. And WHERE are my CLOTHES! AND WHERE IS HERS? SHE'S KILLING ME HERE!!

" We'll probably be stuck in here for a long time. " she muttered, smirking mischievously.

I looked up from a box of bleach and stared at her. Did she just asked for more?

" That is possible. " Idiot.

" So what to do? "

Is it just me or is the bleach making me want to hurl.

" Anything you want. " Double idiot.

" Okay. "

She smirked and neared me in the darkness. Her lips inches away from mine, tracing my jaw line. How ironic. We're in a broom closet. I couldn't help myself any longer so I crashed mine into hers, setting her onto a table. There was a table there? She deepened the kiss, running her hands through my messed up hair. I was _**certainly**_ lost in la-la land.

xXx

" Py! Py!! " Ava's voice yelled and boom! More burst of light and spots blinded my eyes temporarily. I hate spots. I blinked, adjusting to the light. I shield my eyes from the extreme light with my hands while sitting up, trying to bear with my heavy throbbing head. There she was again. Beside me and still nude. She had a pained expression on her face but none-the-less still gorgeous as ever.

" Good morning, Sleepy Head. " she smiled, the expression wearing off.

" Good morning, Angel. "

I gathered all my strength to ignore the pain and gently pressed my lips against hers. Wonderful that felt. I pulled away and gave her a smirk while she did too.

" What were you dreaming of? " she asked, the smirk still playing on her lips.

That thing in the broom closet was a dream. I knew it! I looked away for a second and averted my eyes back to hers.

" Oh, nothing. Just winning the Quidditch World Cup. Boring stuff. " I lied innocently, pouting slightly.

" A-huuh. " she smiled, raising an eyebrow at rather convincing lie. Her eyes travelled from my eyes to where my friend was. She nodded and laughing, rolling onto her stomach.

I looked down under and of course! How could I _**not**_ know! It was floating. I pushed it down instantly and straddled her by the hips, ignoring the pain.

" You'll tell no man! " I threatened and pinned her down onto the bed.

" I won't. " she said.

" Good. "

I smiled cruelly and gave her another kiss before un-straddling her. I got off the bed unsteadily, holding my head up. I felt her doing the same and getting dressed. Her dress was damn slinky and skimpy so I handed her my cloak to cover up. After getting dressed, I led her out of the door and well, well, well. One word Chaos. Pretty much half of the crowd last night was still in there. There were people sleeping on couches, tables, the floor, everywhere! Most were still asleep, some were stirring from their sleep.

" How the hell do we get out of here? " I asked no one in particular, looking around the place.

" I think we have to climb back up the stairs. " she answered from behind.

I looked at the entrance we came in from and blinked. No more stairs.

" What stairs? " I said sarcastically, taking her hand.

From the corner of my eye, I spotted a blob on white blond hair which could _**only**_ be Draco Malfoys. No one else. I motioned Av to follow me as I made my way through the piles of body on the ground. As we neared, Draco was on a couch with Vera by his side, her thong in his hands. Atrocious. I shook them awake while Av woke Blaise and Ky up.

" Hey Py…." Vera slurred.

" Hey. Get up. We have to get back to the castle before people start searching for us. " I said, slightly slurring too. All this bending down is killing me.

She mumbled something and nodded sleepily. She seems nice today. I spotted Ly and went over to wake her up. She's dead asleep on top of some seventh year dude. Atrocious. Her dress was hitched all the way up to her navel, exposing everything below it. I cringed and looked away. And I thought she was the innocent triplet…I shook her awake. I hate her in the morning. She's so grumpy. So is Ky but I Ly's definitely worse. When everybody was up and running, dragging to be exact, we dragged ourselves or maybe stumbled to what-used to be the entryway.

" How are we gonna get out? " Brendon asked, scratching his head in annoyance.

" Dig out? " Vera shrugged.

" That's very smart, Bellmont. " Ly snapped at her. I told you she can be grumpy. I put a hand on her shoulder, indicating she should control her temper.

I simply look at wall, thinking of an exit plan. The others seemed to be arguing about who should crawl out first if Vera dug a way out. I sighed and looked to my side. Av was away, making her way through the bodies again.

" Where are you going? " I mumbled as I stumbled my way to her.

She glanced behind her shoulder and motioned me to follow her. I did what she asked till she came to an abrupt stop in front of a door. I looked back to see the others already making their way to us. She turned the knob and entered the empty room. Well, not exactly empty. All that was in the room was a green bra in the middle of the room. I stared at it, oblivious.

" What are we doing here? " Draco muttered beside me.

" It's a portkey. " Av said, looking at the undergarment.

" I think. " she added, shrugging.

She floated over to the green piece of cloth and bend down to get a better look at it.

" It is. Hurry up. " she said and touched it, closing her eyes. I did the same and so did everyone else. Before we know it, we were whirling in nothingness and bam! Onto the cold hard floor. That was definitely a great way to celebrate a hang over. I stood up, helping Av on the way and looked around us. A broom closet. Ironic. I shrugged the dream off and went for the door. I turned the knob and peered out. We were already inside the empty common room. I strode out and the others followed with ease. My head was seriously killing me. I can't stand it anymore. We walked towards the stairs in silence, everybody was dealing with their own pain. When I reached the stairs, I gave her a small kiss on her forehead and went up the stairs with a word. I could tell the others were looking. Ronnie the first one to stare. I sighed in relief as I finally collapsed onto my stomach on the bed. I pulled the covers over me, wiggled out of my pants and shirt before pulling the covers way over my head. Blaise, Brendon, Draco doing the same thing wordlessly.

" Does anybody have those hangover potion? " Blaise asked, breaking the silence.

" No. " Drake answered simply against his pillow.

I groaned at the truth and rolled over again. The door creaked open and came in, along with Av behind her. She was still in yesterdays clothes. They had 4 vials of in hand containing nasty black gooey stuff. I groaned again and rolled onto my stomach again. Why must the potion be so nasty? I heard Blaise cry 'miracle' from his bed. I groaned in pain when I felt the mattress went down in pressure, like somebody sat on it. A hand ran through my hair and pulled the stray hairs away from my eyes. I cuddled against the soft touch and smiled.

" Stop groaning. Last night was enough groaning. " Av whispered into my ear. Her voice sounded..sober?

I chuckled painfully and rolled over to face her. She smiled and stroked my cheek with a finger.

" Drink up, Py. " she muttered quietly. She uncorked the vial and motioned for me open my mouth. I shook my head no and frowned like a child, pouting in the process.

" I won't drink that. I rather drink from a toilet. " I retorted.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, she lifting my head onto her thigh. Comfy. I could get used to this.

" Very mature, Py. " she teased, rolling her eyes.

She pushed away strands of hair and pressed her lips gently against mine. Much too soon, she pulled away.

" Now drink up. " she said, raising the vial.

" If I drink that, you'll do me a favour. " It wasn't a question.

She sighed and thought for a while, I like it when she thinks. She nodded reluctantly, giving me a funny look. I smirked and sat up, taking the into my system. I felt like gagging but I took it like a man. I scowled and scrunched up my nose in disgust.

" Good boy. " she cooed as I finished the whole thing. Nasty is an understatement.

She kissed my nose and pushed me back down onto the bed. She got off the bed but I pulled her hand.

" Don't go. " I whined pathetically.

" I'm not going anywhere. Literally. I'll see you later. I need to go change and I'll meet you up in common before lunch, all right? "

I groaned and crossed my arms over my chest like a child. She sighed and strode over to me. She crashed her lips against mine, this time with more need. I wrapped my arm around her neck, making her fall atop of me. She shrieked in surprise and laughed.

" You do know this room is _**still**_ occupied by others, right? " Brendon snapped irritably.

I cleared my throat and let her wiggle out of my grasp. She regained her composure and threw a look at Brendon.

" See you. " she whispered in my ear and left the room.

**There you go! Chappy 14! Phew! That was rather hard to write but I think I managed. I can't imagine the later chapters! grimace Anyway, sorry I haven't been updating often. Maybe it's because nobody reviewed? Maybe. wink, wink I've been loving the hits I've been getting and this story is almost reaching a big 1000! Yeah! I also haven't been updating often because it's the holidays and yesterday was probably the best day of my life! Yes, My Chemical Romance did a gig in Kuala Lumpur!! They totally rocked hard and they're the probably the other reason why I updated because I'm so happylolxx. I have a story at called Black Hazelnut Coffee, Extra Tall and if you like real-life/fantasy, go ahead and check it out if you like. I already posted up three chapters and I still haven't updated it because I'm not getting many hits like I'm getting with this story. Which suxx by the way. Whatever it is, I hope you check it out and let me know what you think because that is my first original fiction and one of my most serious stories. Yet. Riiight, this is getting long. To cut things short, do review and let me know what you think. Nadeera needs inspiration and ideas! Please and Thank You's too all my readers. Muaxxx.**

**-nadeera-**


	16. Fifteen

**Fifteen**

.Ava's POV.

Mmmmm. Mango pies….Mango Py's….Mango…..Pie…Py….Yummy….

**[Authors Note : Ms Garnier is dreaming, if you're not aware of that already.**

.Py's POV.

" MS GARNIERRR!!!!" Professor Sprout bellowed as she towered over Ava. She had been sleeping with her hands over head with one cheek stuck to her parchment. She blinked and slowly lifted her head to face a rather angry woman with white puffy hair and an atrocious outfit. The old woman went on and on, lecturing her about ' Punctuality and Slumbers in Class '. Av merely nodded here and there, and even snorted once at a stupid comment made by Sprout. I can practically see the steam coming out of Sprout's ears when Av snorted but for the better, she let it drop and walked away. The ' punctuality' part isn't really Av's fault. It's partly mine if we haven't made a stop in the broom closet on the way to class, we would have been early. Today for Herbology, we were sitting in a class room instead of the usual greenhouse so the sickening air of boredom is definitely within the walls are bound in for another 15 minutes. I know she feels it too when she turned to me when she thinks Sprout wasn't looking, scowling as she did.

" What? " I said surprised and innocent.

" Why didn't you wake me or something? " she gritted and slurred.

Gritting and slurring is like…psychically impossible! Though…Ava, as I'm aware of, is rather good at impossible tasks, if you know what I mean. : Damnit, Pyro! Get your mind out of her panties!

" Believe me. I tried. " I said, looking at the still red faced Sprout and turned back to her.

" Alrite. Alrite. " she let it drop and turned back to her book when Sprout's face grew even more crimson. I shrugged and turned back to my book, waiting for class to end. It seems like forever. When finally class was dismissed, we stood up and gathered our things. The usual deafening sounds of chair being pushed back and parchments being rolled rang through the room. People were already piling out of the room, rushing to their next class.

" I'm glad you didn't wake me. " she said suddenly as were done packing up and heading for the long-awaited door.

" Pardon me? " I blurted with my eyebrows raised. This was definitely an eyebrow raiser.

" I said- "

" Yeah, yeah. I heard what you said. But why?! You got friggin blabbered at just now. "

" I know. I had a good dream. That's all and I'm glad you didn't exactly shake me from it. " she shrugged as we head for the dungeons.

We had DADA with Snape now since Walrus-Man is teaching Potions in Hogwarts. I'm quite okay with that actually. The Snape part yes. The Walrus-Man part, no. He keeps checking out Av in class. It's freaky and disturbing. Even more disturbing is the fact that when he does it, we can't actually say he's doing it because it seems like he isn't. It's confusing and I don't most of you get me but really, it's disturbing as hell.

" Right. What were you dreaming about then? " I asked, can't help but let a smirk play on my lips.

" Guess. " she said and gave me a sexy look and fuck yes, it worked alrite.

" Me? " I tried after a while. If you ask me to measure the Eiffel Tower using just my eye, I'd do that but if you ask me to guess what Av's thinking, I sure as hell would pass on it. Seriously!

" You are so conceited, Lestrange. " she said, rolling her eyes as we waked into the sea of people rushing to classes. I hate using crowded corridors, people keep bumping into you and stuff so I lead her to a corridor I like, a really empty one and plus, it has a broom cupboard on the way. :

" …so I'm right. " I said finally as we made it through the crowd and into the corridor where only our footsteps and voice could be heard.

" I never said that. "

" You're not, but you're indicating it. You're eyes are talking, Garnier. "

" …says you. "

" Okay. Okay! It's not about me. Sheesh. Women, they never give up! " I surrendered, putting my hands up in the air as a signal before getting a smack on the arm by the one and only Miss Avalyna I-Never-Give-Up Garnier. Sometimes this girl next to me reminds me of my sisters and my mother….And pretty much all the females I know. Creepy if you ask me.

" Actually. It's about mango pies. " she said, turning to me and working a smirk on those lips. How sometimes I Whoever-Is-Up-There for creating her.

" Oh. But that's almost the same. " I said, cocking an eyebrow before turning back to where I was walking in case I hit another wall. I've been quite prone to that since her arrival.

" Almost. "

" Right you are then. " See! I told you. They never give up. There's no arguing with them!

After that, we walked in silence, the corridor was still empty. It's a long way to class using this route but hey, at least I don't go bumping into mudbloods and I have no intentions of looking Draco in the eye these days. He's all….freaky. He's so angry and he's not even telling anybody about it. I wouldn't be surprised if one day he really blows up. Till then, I wouldn't want to be with him all the time. Very snarky he is.

" Are you going to that Hogsmeade thing this Saturday? " she asked, breaking the silence and my train of thoughts.

" I have a better idea actually. " Really. I do. I'm just not telling.

" A-huuh. Enlighten me please, Py. "

" …you know. What you just said sounds really- "

" Py! Please. Little words like that and you think of something totally different! We have to control our horniness. Our. I won't say 'you'. After all, my mother told me to always be honest. Besides, look what our horniness got us in for. We almost got detention if it wasn't for your smart ass excuse. Control, Lestrange. Control. "

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Well, she's right. One third that is but I keep myself busy from saying so. Sometimes my honesty gets me into trouble. My lies usually doesn't. It's wrong. I know but…But what? I'm lost for words. There, you got me! I smirked the smirk of defeat but before she could respond, I pinned her to a door. Hopefully it was the broom cupboard. : Another reason why this corridor is deserted is because Peeves usually hangs around here. Pranking innocent people. His favourite? Gryffindor firsties. Surprising.

" PYRO RICARDO LESTRANGE!! Let. Go. Of. Me. This. Instance. " she hissed through gritted teeth. Her eyes were filled with menace, like she'd kick me in the shins but somewhere lost in those huge orbs, a glint of desire?

" One good reason, please. " I smirked, pinning her hands to her side and loosening my grip a little so I wouldn't hurt her. I cocked a waiting eyebrow and stared deep into her eyes. Staring into her eyes is better than watching the moon and stars at night.

"…….because…..we'll be late for class. Again. And if we are, we'll get detention you bloody ass boy. Now, let go of me or I'll kick you into oblivion along with John! " she tried but failed when she started chuckling at the end. I let go of one of her hands and placed it on her waist. I knew from her expression, I was having my smile. She calls it ' the little boy ' smile.

" No, Py. Later okay. " she sighed as I ran my nose up her neck and along her jaw line.

" Sorry. I really. Can't. " I muttered, getting lost for words as her hands ran through my hair and pulling me closer. Hmm. So much for later, eh? I instantly responded with her actions my bringing my lips near hers. I like playing with her sometimes. I brushed against her lips again before playing with her hair, making her wait. Patience is usually good but in Av's case, it isn't as she crashed her lips into mine before wrapping her legs around my waist. When and how she did that? Sorry, I don't know. She started nibbling on my lower lip when my hand slipped under her sweater.

" Hmmm. I. Don't th-. Don't think Sn- Snape would mine!!! " she said after a while of pure torment for her. I smirked into our kiss and pulled away for breath. " Oh, no. He doesn't at all. " I told her, keeping the smirk that seems to melt her even more. What can I say? I'm a Lestrange, I'm born to be charming with a killer smirk and smile. We were definitely in our own little moment, enjoying every second that we have.

" You know, this education haven is a public one. " a voice I wish I don't have to hear rang. We froze and turned towards the source of the voice. I slowly set Av to her feet as we both tidied our self up, she tugged her shirt and I ran my hand through my hair, clearing my throat in the process. I can feel a bloody blush creeping around my face. Damnation.

" Have some composure. Where is your posture, Lestrange? " RedHead Weasley dared to said to me. I didn't know what to say and judging by their faces, we're definitely busted. I cleared my throat once more and lifted my chin for a little more sense of authority. I took Av's hand in mine and walked passed them, making sure I bumped into Potty Head's shoulder hard. He deserved it for being such an asshole. He broke up our moment. Hmph. I glared at him and Red Head, and walked away. Well, I tried. Av seemed to be stuck because when I pulled on her hand, she didn't follow. I whipped around to see Potty Head's dirty paw around her wrist. By her expression, he was holding hard alrite.

" Let. Her. Go. " I gritted maliciously at him, giving him a glare so bad I hope he'd remember his Johnny's safety down there.

" One. Good. Reason. " he gritted back, equally malicious. He lifted a waiting eyebrow and smiled, Av made her ' Mother ' face, they type of face that screams ' Don't do anything stupid or else...'. I gulped and remembered my prefect badge and wand. I quickly pulled out my wand and pointed it at him.

" You want a reason? How bout your little bony ass being in Snape's toilet bowl, Potter. Besides, you three do not want to mess with me or my friends because I can get your puny minds out of Hogs with just a few words. And I'm pretty sure you know that pretty clearly. " I hissed, not taking my eyes off his eyes and his fingers that were snaked around Av's wrist. He was hurting her with his grip. Surely. She's starting to whimper and lose grip on my hand. I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. I turned to see Bushy Haired Mudblood whispering furiously into Red\Heads ear since he now had his wand pointing and my, my, my, his wand is pointing at my crotch. He chuckled and tightened my grip on my own wand.

" That's not a good enough reason, Lestrange. " Potty said, half mocking. His grip has tightened and Av's grip on my hand has loosened. I eyed her wrist and saw it all white, completely drained of blood, her eyes were starting to tear up, and was starting to bite her lower lip. I totally respect her for keeping her cool but before I could muster up a spell, I got hit by one in the chest by Weasley.

. Av's POV .

" Py!!!! " I screamed, I just know my face was all red, my eyes all wide. I struggled against Potters strong grip but he seemed to have no effect.

" Let go of me you ass!! " I screamed. This time my screams does have an affect because he turned to me and smiled I didn't like at all. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my ass, squeezing it. That's it. No more Miss Nancy Nine. Without further a due, my free hand punched him in the nose and I struggled even harder against him. He still had his grip as he staggered backwards a little. His green eyes were all….angry. Hahkz. Angry understatement of the year please, Garnier. You just busted his nose. It's a good thing and a bad thing but more to the bad side. Holy shit. His grip tightened again and his wand was now out. I glanced over my shoulder quickly to see Py lying on the ground, motionless. Holy shit, again. I struggled to get away from him until he pulled me close to his body.

" Sugar, you're going down. " he snide into my face, his eyes wide and surprised. His nose definitely is busted. Haha. " No…" I smiled before kneeing him in the groin. He instantly let go of me and fell on his butt. Haha. He clutched his crotch and tried to control his expressions of pain but then again, we're talking about Potter here so of course, he failed. [ Insert victory smirk here.

"…you are. " I said as I smirked, Granger and Weasley hurried to his aid as I ran to Py but failed. Hmph. Someone grabbed my arm roughly before turning me to face him or her. Oh, look. Potty Head. He look real bad alrite. Haha and it's all my job. I pushed him off but failed. Jeez. All this failing is really making me…mad. Again, without further a due, my free hand smacked right across his left cheek. He simply smiled before raising his own hand. Shit. The hand was coming and I braced myself for impact. I had no defence. My wand was a goner when I punched him. I closed my eyes and shielded myself with my other hand. I waited for impact but nothing happened and the grip on my arm was gone. I opened my eyes to see a fireball barely missing Potters head. I whirled around to rush to Py but he seemed, all of a sudden, on his feet. His eyes were all black and his skin,..it looked like he had no blood. Drained of it.

" Fuck. Someone's coming. Let gets the hell out of here. " Weasel said, pulling Potter and Granger with him to where they came from. Ran for it they did. Cowards. I turned back to Py who was now on the ground again, sputtering blood out of his mouth. Oh Merlin. I sprinted to his side and…I didn't know what to do. Panic. Panic. Panic. Panic. Panic. Panic. No panic, yeah right. Panic. Panic. Panic. Panic. Panic. Panic. Panic. Panic. Panic. Panic. Panic. Panic. Panic. Panic. Panic. Panic. Panic. Panic. Panic. Panic. Need I say more? He continued to vomit blood as I tried to soothe all his cringing. That is a lot of blood and I don't even want to know how I look like right now. My hand are covered in his blood, staining his face as I pushed away the hair from his eyes. I took his head and settled it on my lap. I can't carry him and I can't leave him here either. I whipped around to see anyone coming and thank Merlin, Snape. He rushed to us and look at Py, his eyes beady eyes swirling with shock and worry. This is like the first time I see him actually showing some emotion.

" What happened here? " he questioned, still keeping his eyes on Py. He was still vomiting. I can feel tears pricking my eyes.

" He got knocked down by a spell and..and he suddenly got on his feet and started shooting-..shooting fire balls out of his hands. His eyes were all black and…and…LOOK AT HIM!!! " I shouted the last part out as tears started to roll down my face. Snape knelt down and lifted the lids of Py's eye before taking his head from my lap and into his hands. Finally, he looked at me, his eyes were hard and emotionless again.

" Go warn Madam Pomfrey at the hospital wing. " he instructed. Isn't this the best time to see Py vomit blood all over Snape.

"..but- But ..Prof- " I tried before being yelled at.

" NOW, MISS GARNIER!! " he bellowed and I took off in the direction of the hospital wing.

I. Am. Scared.

**Sorry for not updating for soooooooooooooo long. I've been really busy since the start of 2008. I have two major exams this year so I'm working hard to please everyone who needs to be pleased here. Another reason why I didn't update since chapter fourteen is because I got stuck. My story is supposed to get with but I seemed to get too attached to . You get what I mean. I don't know how to break them up. I went over everything I could till yesterday, I hit jackpot. I now have a new plot going on from now and I can bet on my first exam this year that it is very…dramatic. Like you have seen in this chapter, it is very dramatic so brace yourself for more of these. Here's the fun part where I start asking questions. I really like this part. Suspense is a good element if you ask me. clear throat Right. So why did Py started vomiting blood? Fireballs? How come Snape somehow know what he's dealing with? What the fuck is happening with Py? Hahah. Really. This is fun. CHAPTER SIXTEEN COMING UP!!!**

**- nadeera -**


	17. Sixteen

**Sixteen**

. Brendon's POV .

" I'm gonna fucking kill that bastard!! Let go of me Brendon! " Blaise yelled into my face. He was going to do what he said and I'm the one responsible for holding him back. Blaise is strong. He is. And I say that will all my might. I pushed him back and shook his shoulder, looking him in the eye.

" I want to kill him too for what he's done but we got to control the anger man. " I hissed at him, trying to calm him down.

" I said- " Blaise tried again before being cut off by Draco whose been keeping himself quiet in a chair.

" WE KNOW WHAT YOU SAID, BLAISE!!! " Draco bellowed, getting to his feet and finally, helping me out a little. I let go of Blaise's shoulder and stepped back. Blaise maybe the biggest mommy's boy out of us but when something triggers his anger, you'll definitely think twice.

Draco went up to Blaise and bore his eyes through his.

" Look, I want to kill that Potter and Weasle as much as you do. HECK! Even non-violent resistance Brendon wants to kill him for doing whatever he did to Pyro but we have to keep the anger in check. Because, if we fucking kill those bastards, sooner or later, we'll get our ass's killed too. You get me? So calm down, Zabini. I want to kick his ass more than you do because he I know the fact that he was the one who made the Ministry raid my house." Draco said, letting go of Blaise's shoulder.

" GENTLEMEN!! This is a place for sick people to rest NOT a place for you to put up a testosterone fight! " Pomfrey hushed us as she rushed to Py's bed where the girls were all seated. We nodded curtly towards Pomfrey and looked down at our feet. I shifted on my feet and look at Pyro's lying figure on the bed. He hasn't stopped vomiting blood. He's probably vomited all the blood in his body by now judging by his skin colour. Draco neared Blaise again, keeping his voice in a whispering volume only us could hear.

" Don't get your knickers in a twist, trust me. You killing Potter is the last thing the Dark Lord wants to hear. " he finished off. Blaise lifted his eyes to look into Draco's before nodding. At the mention of the Dark Lord, all of us were on alert mode. Nobody wants to mess with the Dark Lord. Well, except the fools from the Order of course.

The door suddenly burst open and there entered Dumbledore, speed walking to Py's bed. We followed behind him till we reached the bed. The girls all got up except Ava who looked as if she's been chased by hell. Yeah, that bed. Her clothes were still stained with all his blood. She made no move to get up but simple kept her eyes on his closed eyes, her hand holding his tight. Dumbledore approached Madam Pomfrey and they exchanged glances and words. I could hear them saying something along the lines of "too much blood" and "still not dead". I look away and settled my eyes on my shoes since Py chose to vomit again. Don't take this a wrong way but shouldn't Py be like……dead by now? Like, he lost a _**lot**_ of blood in the past hour and he's still doing it. Pomfrey tried giving him a potion that'll make more of his blood but he just spit it all out again.

" I think all of you should go back to class now. Miss Garnier, you can go back to your common and stay there for the day if you wish. " Dumbledore said finally after his conversation with Pomfrey. Veronica rushed ran out of the doors before Blaise went running after her. Everybody knows Ronnie has a crush on Py since day one they might. Wait, everyone knows except Py himself and Ava. They don't know. Ever since Py and Ava hooked up, Ronnie been keeping all her feelings hidden and very well she hid them indeed. Ky was crying her eyes out as Lyra tried to get her out of this place. Av and Draco stood motionless at the other side of the bed, making no indications to move. Dumbledore patted Av on the shoulder and motioned for me to take her away. I did as instructed and slowly, we walked out of the room. I glanced back and saw that Draco was talking with Dumbledore. Probably because Draco is Py's closest relative right now. Py's mother is a runaway prisoner, his father, Rudolphus is dead. We walked through the door with my hand around her shoulder, she can't barely walk. She had one of her arms around my waist as I led her to the dungeons in silence. Uncomfortable silence. I sighed and faced her, she was crying. Oh, I hate these moments where girls start to cry. I can't stand girls crying! Good lord. I squeezed her shoulder before stopping in my tracks. I slowly turned her to face me before giving her a weak and fake smile. What more can I do?

" He's going to be alrite. " I lied through my teeth. Don't get me wrong, I want Py to be alrite and see him taking off his boxers before jumping in the Black Lake but from what I've seen, we don't really know what to expect. Av's eyes drop to the floor, we stood like that for a moment before I pulled her into a hug. She needed one bad as she accepted into my arms. I smoothened her hair and patted her back, letting her cry out whatever there is inside.

" He's going to be fine, Av. The boy is strong. He'll be alrite. " I lied again, wishing I didn't and sometimes wishing I did. I don't know. I'm all confuse right now.

" He's not fine, Bren. You saw him with your own eyes. The fact that he spit out all of medicine that Pomfrey gave him is not making anything better. And it's all my fault my fault, Brendon! It's mine. He was trying to help and look at him now. I should be the one puking blood not him! " she sobbed into my shoulder. I slowly let her go from the hug before lifting her chin to face me, her eyes just made me realize something.

She really does love him.

" It's not your fault, Ava. "

. Draco's POV .

" I assure you, sir. I do not know anything about this. " I told him honestly. I have no idea what's going on with Py right now. Concerned as hell I am but I don't seem to have seen and even heard this kind of…illness? Dumbledore tore his eyes away from the puking Py before nodding.

" Alrite then, please come with me to my office. I need to inform you of a rather…little family history. " he said before making his way to the large oak doors. He wants to tell me about _**my**_ family history? Now that' funny. Really? But I kept my comments to myself as I followed him into his office. He sat down on his chair before motioning me to sit. I did as instructed and look down at my feet. If it wasn't for Py, I would have declined his invitation to sit with him in his messy office but for Py,…what can I not give? He's the closet thing I have to a brother.

" Mr Malfoy, I am informed that your parents, Mr and Mrs Malfoy are guardians to the Lestrange triplets. Is that true? " What is this? Police interrogation?

" Yes, sir." I answered like an obedient boy.

" Since we can't get in touch with your mother and father, you are the closest relative Mr Lestrange so I'm going to break the news to you. " Break the news? What is this 'break the news'? He's now some doctor?

" Go on, sir. " I said, sliding down my chair a little. Whatever is coming, I know it's not going to be good. Let me get in my 'Brace Yourself' mode for a while.

Right. I'm bracing.

" Pyro is going through a phase, that he'll soon pass. " he said slowly, looking at my expression. A phase that he'll soon pass. Does that means he'll pass away? I went quiet, unsure of what to say. I scowled at the old man and raised an eyebrow. Why me?

" Your cousin,….Mr Malfoy. Is turning into a vampyre. "

Oh.

. Blaise's POV .

" Veronica! Wait up! "

" Fuck off, Blaise. Not now. Please!! Leave me alone. Please! "

….and she tripped. She's so clumsy. Merlin forbids her to be poised. I got her to her feet and I did what both of us didn't expect at all. I actually hugged her. Hugged her close. I didn't know the last time I did. She stopped struggling and went limp in my arms. We stayed that way for a while, the breeze from the lake making the leaves rustle was the only sound we could hear besides her cries.

" I know. I know. " I whispered into her ear, pulling her closer.

" You don't know, Blaise. You don't. Stop saying you do because you really don't. " she cried. Guilty moment.

" Well, now I _**want**_ to know so please, forgive me, Ronnie. I'm sorry. Whatever I did to you in the past, let's leave it in the past. " I said, my breathing getting shallow and my eyes are starting to sting. Thankfully, she mumbled an agreement which I celebrate by holding her closer. Even if we were half siblings, we didn't have any other family except for our mother, Maria and our new step father, Nathaniel which she just got married to last week. Both of us didn't attend it of course. When she finally stopped crying, she pulled away and look at me, her big hazel eyes into mine. Sometimes when we go out with each other, people would start saying that we're twins. We're not. We just look the same. We look like our mother.

" I love him, Blaise. "

" I know. "

" ….but he doesn't "

" How do you know. You never told him. "

" That's the thing! Whenever I had the chance, I let him slip. I shouldn't have. I'm so stupid!! Now, he's all..I don't even know what to call it and…."

"…and what? "

" He's in love with Ava. "

At that point, I didn't have anything else to say except let a tear roll down my face. After Py broke up with that Audrey somethingsomething, she did had a chance but unfortunately for her, Py pretty much vowed ot to fall in love no more.

" There are many fish in the sea. " I tried.

" I know. "

I pulled her into another hug and kissed her forehead. She's my little sister, half or not.

" I'll look after you, Veve. " I assured her, calling her Veve. I never called her that since we were 10 years old. Good lord. That totally brings more tears. Shit. But at least she lightened up a little.

" I will look after you. " I added. Sometimes we fight. Alrite. Alrite. Not sometimes. Always. Yes, we always fight but deep inside, I know I will always love her. Unfortunately, Veronica being Veronica, ruins the moment. She chuckled and pulled away. She lightly punched me in the arm and wiped off her tears.

" You're so sappy sometimes. " she chuckled lightly before walking away. See! This is what Veronica will do. Ruin a moment. She does that all the time! I stood there a little pissed with the fact she just called me sappy and she ruined the moment. Veronica will be Veronica. She turned around and looked at me, a smile on her face.

" Come on, …Blaisey Daisy. "

…**.and that was chap sixteen. Well, that answers a few questions of course. Well, some. Personally, I kinda like the Blaise and Veronica moment. It was rather hard to write but I think I pulled it off alrite. I'm sorry my grammar errors are like…notorious in my earlier chapter and I'm trying my best to be careful with what I type. Anyways, back to the Veronica and Blaise moment, I was listening to The Fray – Look After You when I got the idea. I kept repeating the song till I finished that part. I bet from chapter fifteen, you've seen me using some lines from songs that I think ****some of your are familiar with. Example, " have some composure, where is your posture ". It's definitely from a Panic At The Disco song called, Time To Dance. I loveee Panic! Can't wait for March 25!! AHHHHHH! Oh, before I forget, I don't know if I mentioned this before but I'm gonna go on anyway. Since I like you people to visualize pretty much everything, I'm gonna tell you a little bout how I visualize my characters. Right. I'm gonna mentioned only the canon characters, plus Blaise because he hasn't appeared in a movie yet. So here we go. Avalyna I picture as Megan Fox. Pyro? Hehe. I love this character so duh, I gotta visualize him as the guy I admire the most,…drum roll please.. BREDON URIE!! Shocked? I don't think so but as a human, I think everyone has his or her own version of sexy Pyro. Hehe. Right. Lyra I picture as Emily Browning. Yes? No? I think it's a yes. Kyra I visualize as Sophia Bush. Blaise as Gaspard Ulliel. Veronica as Willa Holand. Am I missing anybody? OHHH! Brendon I picture as….heheh. I told you I love Panic. Brendon I picture as...RYAN ROSS. Yep. Ohh!! One more. Vera. I almost forgot. ( Vera didn't appear in this chapter because…I can't tell you why yet but…never mind. You will find out soon. ) Vera is pictured as Scarlett Johanson. Does it goes? I was thinking of Mark-Kate Olsen.??? Wow. This AN is really longgg. Lolxx. Right. See you in chapter seventeen. More drama. More secrets. More blood. : ONE MOE THING. I love reviews. They make me happy. : **

**- nadeera -**


	18. Seventeen

Seventeen

**Seventeen**

**. Av's POV.**

It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault.

What more can I say?

They said it wasn't.

But they weren't there when it happened.

I buried my face in his hand and let the salty tears start rolling again. I think this is the third time today. I wonder when I'll use up all the tears. If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't be in this coma. He wouldn't be lying on that bed, motionless after he vomited all that blood. I shivered at the memory and looked up into his handsome face. I'll never find any other boy like him. I can assure myself that. I held up my free hand and pushed away strands of hair from his eyes before letting my hand rest on his very cold cheek. Three weeks ago it was burning, now, it's corpse cold but Pomfrey said he's still alive. Merlin. I shrug off the thought of a funeral and stroked his cheek. Why him and not me? I sigh and dropped my head again, suddenly thinking of suicide. If I lose him,….., but I scraped that thought off my mind. How can I even think of that? I squeezed my eyes shut and let my mind wander, trying to avoid things that should be avoided. The past three weeks has been crazy and peculiar. All of us are always here in the infirmary right after classes these days, except for Draco of course. He suddenly disappeared to no where after the day it happened. I heard someone say that he went away with Dumbledore. What the fuck? Ky and Ly is a lively bunch of melancholic girls ever. For all the times I've been with them, I've never seen them, _this_ miserable. As for Blaise and Brendon, they've kept all their thoughts to themselves, having hushed conversation with each other now and then. When someone asks what's up, they'll say 'nothing'. Ronnie on the other hand, has been well,…the same thing as Ky and Ly but as on lighter notes, she and Blaise are much more friendlier to each other these days. I free my hand from his cheek but before I could a quick hand suddenly grab it. I gasped, my eyes wide in shock and surprise. The hand gripping my wrist was Pys. I gulped and stared. They were the same shape, the same softness in them but, his eye colour,…nothing like it used to be. They're this very deep shade of crimson. For no possible reason, I was shaking. His eyes were boring through mine and I just stayed the way I am, not able to move or say anything. Too paralyzed to even think.

" Dd-d-d-don't let,…me. " he started to stutter, his voice husky as ever, eyes of his were wide and red.

I wanted to call for Pomfrey or just about anyone but nothing. I can't say anything. All the blood in me seems to be drained, I can't move. I can't speak. I don't think I can even breath.

" Go. " he said the last word, completing his previous sentence. After a few seconds, his grip started to loosen and his hand dropped back onto his chest. My hand was still in the air, just the way he left it.

**. Ly's POV .**

"This is absurd. This is no joking matter, Draco", Kyra said in a voice that could suggest a trip to the infirmary too. She had her hair in a messy bun which is rare. Kyra never has her hair messy. Never ever well that is till that time. She started pacing around the room. She can't seem to accept the fact of it. I wouldn't lie and say I'm accepting this. Look, here's the deal. Pyro is vampire. Which makes him a very un-poorblooded. Heck! He's not even a wizard! How did he went through all those purity detectors all this while? How did lived through the past six years without knowing he wasn't a blood sucking creature? HOW COME BELLATRIX AND RUDOLPHUS NEVER TOLD US ABOUT THIS?

Even with all those thoughts in my head, I remained quiet and looking calm on the sofa next to Vera. She was really quiet. There's a first for everything I guess. Brendon was leaning with his back against the wall while looking down at his feet. He was quiet too. Draco was doing all the answering while Kyra was doing all the questioning. It looks as if Ky was interrogating him because Draco was sitting on a table with his face in his hands. Blaise on the other hand was missing. I got up and walked over to the fire place.

"If he is a vampire then why aren't things happening to Kyra and I?" I finally spoke up, interrupting Ky in mid sentence. She's starting to rant. Someone better stop her.

"That I don't know. Dumbledore won't tell me. He said only Pyro can answer that question.", Draco answered slowly, taking in his own words,

Silence fell over the room, we were delved in our own thoughts. We tried hard not to think of him but we just couldn't. Growing up in and with other pureblood families, we're trained to protect and respect other purebloods out there. Every pureblood is somehow related to each other. You could be banging your cousins nephews aunts granddaughter twice removed. You'd never know.

"I can answer that for you."

**. Ronnie's POV .**

All eyes fell on me. I suddenly feel self-concious but I shrugged it off. I didn't have the strength to even care about my hair right now. For the past few weeks, everybody's eyes were all red and bloodshot. Probably from all the drinking we've been doing. We can't help it. Desperate times calls for desperate measures I guess. The silence was becoming even more unbearable.

"Can you repeat that, please?" Brendon finally breaking the eerie silence. I dropped my head and slowly walked towards the fire place where the fire seemed to be listening to our conversations. It could happen you know.

"I know why Pyro is like….._that_." I slowly said, my voice was shaky. I ripped my eyes off the fire and sat down beside Blaise, I didn't dare to look at him though, I just kept my head down. I know I should have told them about this years ago but I just couldn't. The thought of it has scarred me. I never wanted to tell them this but I'm sure this is the time to tell. There's no use keeping this from them anymore.

"He was bitten."I breathed.

"BY WHO?" Lyra yelled, finally losing all the composure as she came rushing towards me from the other couch.

"Her." My eyes were stinging. The thoughts of that night still scares me big time. It still manages a shiver to run down my spine. My breathing was becoming shorter and my heart was pounding. I suddenly felt arms pulling me towards a warm body. I hate Blaise because he knows me so well sometimes. I stayed in his arms for a while and slowly pulled away. I got to tell them sooner or later right.

"Audrey Darcy." I said, wiping at my tears. My mascara has left Blaise's shirt all dirty. Oh well, he deserves it anyway for being such a git since we were 10 years old.

"Who the fuck is this Audrey??" Kyra was the one screaming now but she paused dead in her tracks when some kind of image suddenly pops in her head. Everybody was the same. As if they heard the name before. They have heard the name before. It was Pyro's ex-girlfriend.

"His ex?" Blaise asked, his eyebrows scrunched up together, his eyes hard and red. I looked away and nodded.

"She bit him?"he asked again cautiously. I nodded.

The silence came again.

"When? Where? Why? How come you know? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?" Ky bellowed, rushing towards me. She pulled me to my feet. At this point, I was crying hysterically. She was shaking my shoulders, trying to get an answer from me. I couldn't speak. My body was becoming limp. My tongue was caught.

"I'M SORRY!!I WAS AFRAID TO TELL YOU!!" My voice came louder than I expected. Kyra had tears but she was still shaking my violently. I let her. I deserve it.

"ENOUGH!!" Blaise yelled, pulling me away from Kyra who was being pulled away by Lyra and Draco. I know Kyra has the tendency to be a tid tad of a drama queen at times but this is genuine. She's really has lost it all.

"LET GO OF ME!!LET GO!!" she yelled against Draco's grip. She later then got frustrated enough to kick to kick Draco in the you-know-what before storming her way towards me. She delivered a tight slap across my face. It was so fast even I didn't see it coming, let alone Blaise but Blaise was quick to react.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HER LIKE THAT AGAIN!!" he yelled into Kyra's face. The two always had something we all called the 'Lovers Quarel' but never in my life have I seen Blaise this mad. There's something in his tone that scares me yet gives me a sense of warmness. I peeled his hands off Kyra's shoulder and pushed him away. His eyes were still hard and glaring at Kyra who stood her ground.

**. Brendon's POV .**

Drama, drama, and more drama.

**. Draco's POV .**

"I deserve it, Blaise and she's right. I should have told you earlier. I'm sorry." Veronica cried. The pain that Kyra was responsible for was excruciating. That little bitch. Lyra slowly helped me up and asked if I was all right. For one, I just lost all my pride. Secondly, it still hurts but I told her I was fine anyway. She has punctured my damage far enough.

"Well, here's your chance to tell." I collapsed into a chair beside Vera who has been sitting quietly indeed. That type of silence from her was plain peculiar.

"It happened back in fifth year, over the summer, after the party at the Bellmont's." she explained as Blaise set her down onto the couch again. I looked up to see Brendon, with his back against the wall, all quiet too.

"And?"Lyra went over to Ronnie.

"They were at each others throat and they decided to take it outside, I think. I was outside along with Brendon and Vera back then. We were just drinking outside there. To get away from the chill of the house. When Vera and Brendon heard them, they went back inside but I stayed. I wanted to finish my whiskey and..and…well, I turned on my stalker switch." she continued. I think half the people in this rooms eyebrows shot up. Why 'stalk'? Those were the exact words that came out my mouth.

"Why 'stalk'?" I asked, somehow I think I know the answer to my own question.

Her head instantly fell to her feet, her face went tomato red.

"Well..?" Lyra asked, her eyebrows were up too. Ronnie motioned to Blaise to answer for her.

"Veronica here, is in love, with Pyro." he sighed, standing up and disappeared out of the room before coming back a while later with a bottle of sin.

"Is that necessary, Blaise?" I asked him, my balls still hurting like hell but I kept my composure and my face straight,

"Very." he replied simply. He settled himself on his previous seat and asked Ronnie to continue where she left off. She seemed to be ashamed. Honestly, we all had the feeling she does. The way she looks at him is the usual flaw to her secret.

"Annnyyywayy, they were still quarrelling till my whiskey was finished. I didn't move one inch and they couldn't see me. I heard some of their words and they seemed to be really well,…they look really pissed and the broke up." she said.

"Wait. I thought the chick cheated on him?" Blaise asked, confusion all over his face.

"I don't know. I don't think so. Probably that was what the _bitch_ made him think after she b-bb-bit him. That probably explains why he couldn't remember anything after that." Ronnie explained, she didn't dare to look at Kyra.

"Tell me again why you didn't tell us this earlier, hmm?" Kyra challenged. I saw Ly shot her a look so sharp, it could've cut paper. Sounds real cheesy but seriously, it was _that_ sharp. So Kyra made a face and shut up.

"Hey everyone!" a familiar voice came out of nowhere. All the heads turned to see the origin of the voice we all know so well. Of course, there stood Pyro in the flesh with a blood-filled Avalyna standing by his side.

"What the fuck?" Brendon finally spoke up.

"Can you that again, please?" Vera asked.

"What the fuck?"

**I know. It's been so loooong. Sorry. I didn't seem to have the mood to write these days since I'm having major exams and sorts these days. I hope this chapter is all right. I decided to change my initial idea for the plot while I was writing this. I actually wrote two versions of this but I decided to stick with this one. This chapter makes more sense anyway. Another reason this one took real long is cause I double check my grammar and lately, I've been RPing a lot so yeah, my skills are being a little better than the usual. Chapter Eighteen is coming soon! Sorry to keep you waiting and thanks for being so loyal. hellishlygood for always pushing me to make more chapters. she's my motivation. lol. all r&r's are appreaciated!**


	19. Eighteen

Eighteen

**Eighteen**

**. Kyra's POV .**

"What? Do I have something on my face?" he asked as if nothing happened. I could feel my jaw drop. An hour ago, he was lying in bed, looking as if he could barely move his hand. And _her_, she looks corpse like on the bed next to him. I wish Brendon could repeat his little sentence for the 12345677890 time. I mean it. Practically every jaw in the room dropped, is it him?

"No….."Vera looked at him as if he just came back from the dead. Oh wait, he kind of did came back from the dead,

"Okayyyy. Awkward please." he said, making a face. It's him all right. He hates it when people stare at him. He turned around so his ass was facing us. Yup, it's him. Ava cleared her throat and shifted her weight on her feet. Don't tell me she can't remember anything?

"Can the staring stop now, please?" she said with a funny grin on her face. At that point, everybody looked away and positioned their jaws back where it was. Brendon got himself off the wall and sat in an armchair beside me. He looks pale. I have a question. Since my baby brother is a blood sucking vampire now, is he dangerous? Interesting question if you ask me. I bet Brendon has the same question in mind. That probably explains why everybody looks all…afraid? Ava dragged Py to a couch and sat down as if nothing happened. As if Py didn't shoot no fireballs. As if Py didn't vomit all the blood. As if Py didn't stay in the infirmary for at least a month. As if she wasn't in the infirmary with him. As if Py _wasn't_ a vampire.

"Errrrrm, Py. Your fly is open." I notified him. He gratefully smiled and zipped up.

That explains Ava's healthy red flush.

But Py didn't have no 'red' in his face or body. He looks like he's devoid of all the blood. I know he's fair from birth but this, that's what we call corpse white.

"Do you remember anything?" Blaise asked, his voice shaky. Now that's a first. Ronnie on the other hand was looking at her feet with a red mark on her left cheek. I mean to take that back. Later.

"Of course I do. I think I eat enough raisins to remember 2x5 is 25." he said simply. He looked satisfied with himself. Vampire or not, Py will be Py. Blaise and Draco burst into giggle fits when they heard Py's answer.

"Py,..2x5 is 10. Not 25."Lyra corrected him, trying not to laugh herself. Vera was trying to keep her cool too but she's failing miserably. Ronnie stayed quiet though. Blaise head over to Py and patted him on the back for breaking the awkward ice.

"Vampire or not, Py will be Py." he said to him, a smirk on his face.

"Vampire?" Py replied, his face scrunched up in confusion. The room went quiet instantly. Ronnie finally looked at him.

"You don't know, do you?" Ava said, not looking at him.

"Know what?" Py asked her as he got to his feet, His arms crossed his chest.

"That you're a vampire." Ronnie said loud and clear. Thank Merlin we're in a private room.

"Really?" he asked, looking as if he's about to faint but instead a smug grin plastered itself on his face.

"COOL!" he jumped. That was unexpected.

Okay. Let me clear this out for you. He can't remember anything. He doesn't know he's a vampire till just now. He thinks being a vampire is cool. You gotta be kidding me.

"Are you fucking psychotic, Pyro? It is not _cool_ that you're a vampire. Do you know what this means?? You're not pure, you dickhead! You ain't a pure wizard anymore. You're a vampire! A creature. A blood-sucking creature!! Think what father and mother would do if they find out!! Think what the wizardring world would do to you if they find out that Pyro Lestrange is a vampire!!" I yelled at him. Wow. I've yelled a lot tonight. I trudged over to Py and stuck a finger in front of his face.

"KYRA ENOUGH!! Leave him alone. Will you? Come on, Pyro." Ava came to his side and dragged him out of the room. I watched as they left. I know my eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets by now. What was I supposed to do? I collapsed into an armchair. I forgot Brendon had occupied himself there but what do I care? I don't give a damn that Blaise is eying me. The rest of the night, we spent it in silence. Nobody dared to say a word. Even the wise ones, Draco and Lyra didn't know what to do. They were out of ideas. They don't know what to think.

So was I.


	20. Nineteen

Nineteen

**Nineteen**

**. Pyro's POV .**

It's been a week since what happened but the silence is here to stay I guess. We sat in breakfast in silence. We wake up in silence. We attend classes in silence. We shower in silence ( the occasional sounds of Blaise wailing in the shower is gone ). I miss it. Merlin, even Ava is talking to me less these days. I played with my scrambled eggs, tossing it around here and there. I think this is the first time in my life I don't have any appetite to eat. I gave up. I threw the fork down and let it clatter onto the plate. Everybody from the table looked at me. I didn't give a damn.

"Look. Can we please stop with the silent treatment. It's getting really irritating and I can't stand it no more. I know what happened was all weird but can we please put it aside?" I tried keeping my voice low. Obviously I couldn't. Even the Gryffindorks were staring now.

"Put it as-" Kyra started but was interrupted when a letter dropped out of nowhere from the sky. I picked it up and read the name in the front. It was for me. I slowly ripped it open and read the contents. It was from Dumbledore and he wanted to see me. Great. I got up and grabbed my bag.

"You guys are awesome. Thanks for all the support." I said, trying to be more sarcastic than hurt. I walked out of the Great Hall and into the corridors. Sunlight was streaming on my face. Me. A vampire. Never in my life I thought this could happen but it happened anyway. I stop dead in my tracks. I thought vampires couldn't eat normal food. I thought vampires couldn't stand siunlight. I thought vampires couldn't stand garlic but I went into the kitchen last night to rummage for food and the only thing I found was garlic ( stingy house elves ).

Is vampire gig for real?

One thing. I can't remember me being bitten or anything. I don't know if I even know someone who is a vampire! I shook my head and went straight to the old man's office. I don't really like him but I guess he got answers to my questions in that bushy beard of his.

I saw the eagle and stopped. What was the password again? Shit. I left the letter on the table. Fuck. I'm not going back there. Ok. Ok. Relax. Let's give guessing a try. You have always been a good guesser, Py. I looked down at my feet, trying to think what an old man like Dumbledore would set his password as.

"Errrrrr, stallion?" I tried. Nothing happened. The eagle didn't move an inch.

"Septicaemia?" It didn't move. Septicaemia sounds too 'death eater'ish.

" Good will always prevail??" I tried again, lifting an eyebrow at the stone eagle.

Nothing.

Fuck.

"Phoenix"

Nope.

"Harry Potter?"

Hell no.

"Minerva McGonnagle"

Haha. That'd be discusting! Oh wait, he's gay. I forgot.

"Eagle man!'

Nope.

"I like men."

Nope. Close though. I think I saw the eagle wink at me,

I give up!

"Yummy chocolate frogs!!' I kind of yelled that last part.

And it jumped to one side.

I know I'm a good guesser.

I walked up the stairs and knocked the door. It flung open and I stepped in. I didn't realize this was my first time being in here. I saw the beard man and greeted him, trying to put on my best face. I know I couldn't. I look dead. My eyes is in a light shade of brown. Almost hazel. My hair is darker. My skin is dead like. And I have dark shadows under my eyes which bugs me. I want the beautiful me back! Looking in the mirror is not nice anymore! I want my mommy!

"Sit down, Mr Lestrange. Have some lemon drops. Fresh from Honeydukes." he said, his blue eyes twinkling. Oh my Merlin baby, he IS gay! I'm afraid. I sat down and took one of the lemon drops before popping it into my mouth. It didn't taste one bit like lemon. It tastes like strawberries. It's official. He's gay.

At least he's talking to me, right?

"You must be going through a hard time trying to get used to your new…self. But fear not, you're not exactly a vampire. You're half of it." he said slowly. I hate it when people talk slowly.

At least he's talking to me.

"What is that supposed to mean, sir?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Half a vampire. I couldn't say I'm not disappointed.

" It means Mr. Lestrange. That you could walk in sunlight. Smell garlic. Eat normal food _and_ drink blood when you need and feel like it. Usually once or twice a month will do." he said as if it's the most casual thing in the world.

"So…I can't turn into a bat whenever I want to?" I asked. Please say no.

"Yes, you can't. Of course not, Mr Lestrange. That's ridicoulous." he chuckled, playing with his beard and adjusting his glasses.

I looked down and nodded.

I can't.

"Now that's all taken care of. I would like to explain to you some of your _special_ rules. Whenever you feel like _drinking_ or every first day of the month, you shall make sure you're under the Whomping Willow. I'm sure you know the spell to make the tree move in slow motion. You shall stay in there for the night or for the day if needed. There you will keep yourself content with blood. I must tell you, it's not real blood. It's simply is a potion made by Professor Snape. I'm assured by him he'll make enough for you every month. " he explained while writing some letter on a piece of parchment.

I nodded and sat back in my chair when he looked up from his letter.

"You may go resume your journey to your classes now, Mr Lestrange." he said before looking back down at his work. I stood up and slung my bag over my shoulder. Thank Merlin he didn't do anything to me. I thanked politely and made my way towards the door.

"Am I a danger to anyone?" I turned and asked. My hands slipping from the door knob.

He looked up from his work, he looked surprised. His half moon spectacles dropped down his long nose. He thought about it for a second before answering.

"Could be."


End file.
